The New Girl
by HawaiiLoca13
Summary: Grey's Anatomy AU. Meredith Grey moves to New York City to live with her mother and her new family. Will this Seattle girl be able to fit in to the world of the Upper East Side? My first fanfic... feedback appreciated! Chapter 8 FINALLY Up!
1. Chapter 01: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones y'all don't recognize…. If I did own any of the recognizable characters, I'd be a millionaire. Damn you, Shonda Rimes.**

**A/N: My first attempt at writing a Grey's fanfic... actually my first attempt at writing a fanfic and putting it out there haha... hope you guys like it... and for those Gossip Girl fans... you might see some references to your favorite series, haha... please review!!!**

**The New Girl**

**Chapter O1: The Arrival**

Meredith Grey sighed deeply as she carried her suitcase out of the JFK Airport. It's been a very long flight, and she frowned to see that her mother wasn't waiting for her when she got out. She just wanted to do the pleasantries, then get to bed. She tried not to think about her last conversation with her father about the sudden move.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, it's what Mom wants. I can't ignore it!" Meredith sighed as she pushed her vegetables around on her plate. A few hours earlier, she just agreed to her mother about moving to New York to help her settle with her new husband, William and his family. Thatcher Grey furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Meredith, you haven't spoken to your mother in years. Why do you want to do this?" he complained. Susan, Meredith's stepmother put her hand on top of Thatcher's shaking one._

"_Thatcher, just let Meredith make her own decisions. She's old enough. And she's a responsible person. We've always trusted her to do things on her own," Susan reasoned. Meredith smiled at her fake mommy. Thatcher softened a little._

"_If she hurts you, which she will, Mer, we'll be here, alright?" Thatcher said. Meredith smirked._

"_Alright, Dad, whatever you say," Meredith said, picking up her fork and finally taking a bite of her dinner. Triumph._

_End of Flashback_

Meredith checked her watch. Still nothing. She was about to pick up her cell phone and call her mother when a limo stopped right in front of her. The door opened to reveal Ellis Grey, the great Ellis Grey, surgeon extraordinaire, one of the most famous surgeons in America, talking on her cell phone. She slammed the phone shut and looked at Meredith.

"Sweetheart, don't just stand there, we have to go," she said, before picking up her phone again and chatting at the pace Meredith saw her at. Rolling her eyes, Meredith handed her suitcase to the driver and got in.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Meredith whispered, looking out into the New York City night.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So…. This is New York East?" Meredith asked, looking around the huge, buzzing hospital. Ellis nodded briskly as they walked to the elevators.

"Sorry about this, Meredith. But I need to get this patient of mine into surgery. It's…."

"an emergency." Meredith finished. Ellis didn't even blink.

"You always said that to me whenever I would visit you in the summers I spent with you. That's why I stopped visiting when I turned 14," Meredith continued, bitterness creeping into her tone. Ellis looked up from the chart she was reading and stared at Meredith. Then, she sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You know how important work is to me… sometimes, I can't help myself." she said. The elevator door opened and the two Grey women entered in awkward silence. _It shouldn't be like this. She's my mother._ Meredith thought angrily.

"Hey Mom--" Meredith started to say, but was interrupted when the door opened. Ellis marched up to the Nurse's station in the surgical wing of the hospital and started barking words at her. Not wanting to bother her mother's newest episode, she walked to the waiting room. She smiled at the family sitting in the corner of the waiting room, picked up a magazine and sat down on the other side. She was so engrossed on the magazine article that she didn't notice anyone sitting next to her.

"'10 Best Sex Positions To Please Your Man'…. Sounds like a good read," the deep voice made Meredith jump. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know, sneaking up on a girl will not make her like you," she said, putting the magazine away. The guy chuckled. Meredith looked away from the piercing blue eyes and the charming smile.

"You looked bored, so I just wanted to cheer you up a bit. I've never seen you before. My name's Derek." he said, taking Meredith's hand and kissing it. Meredith pulled away quickly.

"How… very medieval of you, Derek." Meredith answered. The guy chuckled again.

"So… who are you, by the way? I know everyone…. And you, I don't know you, so just tell me," he pushed. Meredith laughed at his desperation for her name.

"My name's Meredith. I just arrived tonight. I moved here from Seattle," she explained. She finally looked at him for real. He was wearing the hospital uniform.

"Uh… do you work here?" she asked. Derek looked down at himself.

"Aw, crap… I forgot to change…. Actually, I'm still in High School, I volunteer here…. My shifts over, but I saw you so, I decided to bother you…" he said, making her laugh.

"Volunteer? Aren't you the perfect student?" Meredith inquired. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not really. I wanna be a surgeon, so I'm learning early," he said.

"Ah, so I'm in the presence of a NERD," Meredith said. Derek smiled his dreamy smile.

"Sure, sure." He smirked. Meredith was about to tease him about his scrubs, but stopped when she saw her mother's scrub nurse, Julia.

"Mer-bear!" Julia exclaimed running to Meredith and hugging her.

"Oof…Hi Julia…. How are you?" Meredith said as they pulled away.

"I've been great! Gosh, I haven't seen you in 3 years! Look how much you've grown! I mean, you're still the tiniest girl, but you've gotten a little taller!" Julia gushed. Meredith looked down, embarrassed.

"Thanks, Julia. Where's Mom?" Meredith asked, looking around.

"Ah, she sent me here to tell you to go on home, since she won't be escorting you to your new home… her surgery is taking longer than she thought," Julia said apologetically. Meredith groaned.

"She is feeding me to the sharks!" Meredith exclaimed. Julia laughed, so did Derek, even if he didn't know what they were talking about. Julia finally looked at him.

"Ah, so you met Derek. Isn't he charming?" Julia teased, putting her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Sure, sure," Meredith mimicked Derek's old answer, earning a look from the dark-haired boy.

"Your new dad and sister are not sharks, Meredith. Go home. You have school tomorrow, you better rest up." Julia said.

"School? Where?" Derek asked.

"Uh… St. Grace Prep School," Meredith told him.

"Wow. That's my school! You just made your first friend," he said cheerfully.

"Aw… she'll probably have more than one," Julia said, before pulling Meredith to the elevators.

"Nice meeting you Derek!" Meredith called.

"What's your last name?!" He shouted. He didn't seem to care that people were staring at them. Meredith entered the elevator with Julia.

"Grey! Meredith Grey!" She giggled as the elevator door closed, totally missing his incredulous look at her answer.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"We're here," the driver said, as the limo pulled to a stop. Meredith looked away from staring out the window.

"Thank you," Meredith said, pushing her door open and stepping out. She looked at the huge landscape in front of her.

"Wow," she whispered. The driver joined her.

"You can say that again," he said, handing the suitcase to her.

"Thank you, again," Meredith said, before walking up the stairs. Meredith fidgeted as she stood in front of the doorstep. Before she got to knock on the door, it opened. Two red-heads greeted her with wide smiles.

"Hello Meredith. My name's William. So nice to meet you, finally," he said, giving Meredith a hug.

"Thank you. You too," she said, giving them a forced smile. She didn't do families. Hers is complicated enough. William turned to the younger, female version of him.

"This is my daughter Addison. Addie, meet your new sister, Meredith."


	2. Blog 1: Back To School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any GA or GG References. I wish.**

**A/N: Okay gang... here is the chapter BEFORE chapter 2, chapter 1.5! there's no dialogue at all, it's just the Gossip Girl blog... enjoy!**

**Chapter 1.5: Gossip Girl Blog #1**

**Good Morning, Upper East Siders!** It's been one hot summer and today is the first day of school. But it wouldn't be a hot end-of-summer weekend without any drama, right?

**The New Girl?**

Exiting the JFK Airport with an air of fabulousness is a beautiful, petite blonde... little did these New Yorkers at the airport know that it is Meredith Grey, or should I say, **MG**, the great Ellis Grey's only daughter from Seattle. Hmm. It looks like we have a new hottie to watch out for boys... and girls. But wait...

**New Flames?**  
...did she already hook a fellow hottie? A little birdie from NY East Hospital tells me that **MG **was caught flirting with St. Grace Prep's Golden Boy, **DS**. Hmm... I wonder what our Golden Girl **AM** will react to _that_ piece of gossip. After all, **AM** and **MG** are gonna be sisters. Oh, the Catfight.

Well folks. It looks like it's gonna be one hell of a year. Stay tuned.

**You Know You Love Me,**

_**Gossip Girl**_

**SIGHTINGS:**

**AM** and her weird best friend **CT** walking down Broadway earlier this evening. Ignoring the dreaded family dinner with a future competition, **AM?** **DS** looking like a God in his Hospital Scrubs. How hot can a guy get? Hot stoners **MS** and **AK** smoking up at Central Park. Some things never change. **MS** later that night walking aimlessly around The Village. Is he still not over the falling out with former best friend **DS?** We'll see. Unlikely friends, **IS** and **CY** catching a movie at The Angelika. Seriously, when are they gonna realize that they annoy each other? And last but not least, lovable **GO** helping out his mother with the groceries as they walk down the streets of the Upper West Side. Is it true that he's dating the weird hardcore athlete **CT?** God, I hope not.

**Gossip Mail**

_BroadwayBaby:_ I heard that **MG's** parents in Seattle sent her to New York because of her drinking problem. Poor **AM**… she has to live with a drunk!

_NotYourAverageNYCGrl:_ I was visiting my Mom at the Hospital, and I swear, I spotted **DS** and **MG** exiting the Employee On-Call Room looking disheveled. Looks like **DS** has a thing for city whores.

_Weird1:_ Is it true that **GO** is dating that Weirdo Wrestler **CT**? Please say it's not true!

_Laurelin15:_ Last year, I caught **AM** and **CT** smoking pot in the Girls' Bathroom at St. Grace and talking about sex with **MS**. Poor **DS**, maybe he should just hook up with **MG**!

_Koralyn89:_ This past summer at the Hamptons, I caught **IS** getting it on with **MS** and **AK** at **AK's** boat party… how far does she wanna go to be popular? She should just hang out with her evil friend **CY**. At least she stays out of trouble.

**A/N: To all those Non-Gossip Girl Fans... here's the guide for each of the bolded characters, if you didn't guess already:**

**MG**: Meredith Grey  
**AM**: Addison Montgomery  
**DS**: Derek Shepherd  
**MS**: Mark Sloane  
**CY**: Cristina Yang  
**IS**: Izzie Stevens  
**AK**: Alex Karev  
**GO**: George O'Malley  
**CT**: Callie Torres

**I am currently writing Chapter 3... the next blog will probably be up, after Chapter 3 or 4... Up next? Derek and Meredith bump into each other again, and we meet Addison's on/off boyfriend! As if you guys don't already know... and how does Mark fit into it?**


	3. Chapter 02: The Rest of the Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy… if I did, McDreamy wouldn't turn into McAsshole at the end of S3. So there.**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter… thanks a bunch to all that reviewed! Please, PLEASE tell me what you think! A little Lexzie in this chapter... but just a TINY smidge...lol **

**Chapter 02: The Rest of the Gang**

Addison and Meredith smiled at each other nervously, both not sure what to say to the other. William cleared his throat.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Dinner's getting cold. Let's go in," he said, taking Meredith's suitcase. Meredith followed Addison to the grand dining room. Meredith marveled at the size of the home. It was like museum. There were crystal chandeliers in every room, and the walls were painted in a very expensive cream color.

"I know it's a little extravagant. But this house is actually really ancient. It's been here since the early 1900's, you know," Addison conversed as they sat down in their seats.

"What do your friends think of all this?" Meredith asked as a maid placed a bowl of soup in front of her. Addison laughed.

"They don't really care. My friends live in townhouses and penthouses all over Manhattan," she replied. Meredith glanced at Addison. She still looked uncomfortable.

"We don't have to be friends…. I mean, we can be fake sisters, but we don't have to be fake friends," Meredith said. William chuckled at Meredith's choice of words.

"Don't mind Addie, Meredith. She's just a little nervous. She's never had a sister. She's been an only child since her mother left when she was 2 years old. You see, Addison's mother realized that she wasn't cut out for the Mom job, so she left for Europe. We haven't heard from her since," William explained, a little too casually, like it was a story he's shared a million times. Addison sunk in her seat.

"Dad!" she scolded him. William just shrugged.

"Addie, she will find out eventually. Anyway…" Meredith held up her hand.

"That's okay, William, you don't have to share anymore. I'll let Addison share the rest of the story later," she interrupted. Addison smiled at Meredith gratefully.

"Now, what's the main course?"

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

"So, this is your room," Addison announced, opening the door to Meredith's bedroom. The wall was also painted in a cream color, but other than that, it looked like a very normal teenage girl's room, to Meredith's relief. Addison looked around and scowled.

"It's sort of small, but we can renovate it if you want a bigger space." the tall redhead plopped herself down on the queen sized bed.

"This is perfect. This is bigger than my house in Seattle," Meredith stated. Addison gaped at her.

"How small was your house? Anyway… Tell me about yourself, Meredith. All I know from Ellis is that you're a High School Junior and you're an athlete." Meredith placed her Burberry suitcase on the bed and opened it. Addison eyed the clothes and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. New York City fashion in Seattle? People must hate you," Addison laughed, and Meredith joined in as well.

"Yeah. I love clothes. And shoes. My dad's shipping my shoes in a few days. Can I borrow yours while I wait?" Meredith asked, pulling out her assorted outfits from the suitcase.

"Sure… What does your parents do? I mean, your dad and step mom?" Addison questioned.

"My dad is the Dean of the University of Washington and my step mom, Susan, she's a Chef at this four-star restaurant in Seattle."

"How normal." Meredith laughed at Addison's bluntness. After the giggles subsided, Addison lay back.

"This is cool, having a fake sister. Do you have any sisters that Ellis abandoned with you?" Meredith continued to put her clothes away.

"No. I do have 2 younger half-sisters. Lexie, she's a sophomore, a wannabe. She always tries to steal my clothes. And Molly, she's in the 8th grade She's still nice. But I'm guessing that since I left, Lexie will use her evil magic and turn her into a mini-wannabe." Addison snorted.

"You hate this Lexie, huh?"

"No, she just gets on my nerves. I guess it's flattering; she wants to be like me. But she should at least ask if she wants to borrow my clothes." Meredith complained. Addison gave her a look.

"Don't worry, I won't steal yours, Mom will probably let me live in Blendel's or something. I'm that much of a shopping freak." Meredith added. Addison gasped.

"Me too! One time, I spent the whole summer in Paris, shopping." She said.

"Addison, we're like kindred spirits." Meredith replied.

"True."

A few hours and an unpacked suitcase later, the two girls were settled on Meredith's bed with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Chardonnay, watching "Breakfast At Tiffany's", Addison's favorite movie.

"Audrey Hepburn is my hero. She's just so…" Addison trailed off, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

"Elegant!" Meredith finished for her. They giggled. Meredith poured some wine into her glass as well as Addison's.

"So, tell me about your life in Seattle, Mer," Addison inquired, not taking her eyes off the television. Meredith sighed.

"Pretty boring. I focused a lot on sports. Soccer's my favorite, and field hockey. I didn't really have time for friends," she explained.

"Well, now you will, don't worry. Sports, huh? I play tennis. I guess I'm sporty too, then," Addison snickered.

"Add that to our common list!" Meredith exclaimed, holding her wineglass up.

"How about boys? You're cute, and your laugh is infectious. You must have had a boyfriend over there." Meredith stared out the window.

"There was this guy. His name is Finn. But he's a college student now. We started dating when I was a freshman and he was a senior. He goes to Brown University in Rhode Island. He wants to be a Vet." Meredith told Addison. Addison scrunched her face up.

"Ew. Don't marry a Vet. Vets aren't even real Doctors." Addison said bluntly, making Meredith laugh.

"True. Maybe I'll find a real-future Doctor here," she agreed, remembering a certain dark-haired boy with a dreamy smile. Addison rolled her eyes.

"You probably will. St. Grace Prep School is like, the #1 Prep School for future doctors. All the doctors kids go there," she said.

"Don't look so excited about going to school with future healers," Meredith joked. Addison smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I just can't wait to graduate," Addison said.

"Well, this year's gonna be fun. I've got you to campaign as the next Queen Bee!" Addison exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you're the current one?" Meredith asked.

"You'll see," she smirked.

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

The next morning, Meredith got up extra early. It took her an hour to figure out what she was gonna wear, and an extra hour for Addison's approval, and then finding her matching shoes. She stared at the chosen outfit lying on her bed.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself, picking up the items.

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

Addison stared at herself in the mirror. She promised herself that this year, it was gonna be different. Her junior year was great, but there were some things that she wished she could do over. She looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was taken at the same time last year, at the Homecoming Masquerade. His shining blue eyes stared at her from the picture and her heart broke. Last year, they were happy. And then… But this year, they were gonna start over. Rewind. _Be kind, rewind._ She said to him in their last conversation. He reluctantly agreed. _But he agreed,_ she thought, which was better than nothing. She took a deep breath, turned around, and walked out, her air of confidence slowly decreasing with every step.

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

Derek Shepherd groaned. He expected that this would happen today, but not this early. He looked at his unfinished bowl of Muesli, then at his younger sister, Nancy Shepherd.

"Nance! It's too early!" Derek whined.

"Come on, Der! It's important! I'm a freshman! I have a lot to prove, so I want to look great! Come on… Marc Jacobs or Ralph Lauren slacks?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Ralph Lauren." He said after a moment. Nancy looked at it.

"You sure?" Derek groaned.

"Who cares, Nancy? If you want to prove something, go and socialize. I'll help you." Nancy glared at her older brother.

"Easy for you to say! You're a senior. You don't have to impress anyone anymore. You're the one that us underclassmen have to impress! You know, if Katherine was here, she would help!" Derek looked down at himself.

"Well, it's true. I do look good." He replied. Nancy rolled her eyes. Derek turned back to his Muesli.

"At least you have one less person to impress," Derek added, his mouth full of wheaty goodness.

"I hate you," Nancy growled before matching back up to her room.

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

Mark Sloane slowly inhaled the piece of joint. He and junior, Alex Karev has been smoking up for a good 2 hours at Central Park, their daily routine ever since Alex's freshman year and Mark's sophomore year.

"Dude, can you believe it? You're gonna be outta here in less than a year," Alex slurred, then giggled. What a junkie.

"Nope." Mark responded, not paying attention.

"We gotta go, Izzie's gonna kill me if she finds out I'd rather smoke pot than pick her up for school," Alex said, getting up.

"You go. I'll stay here. Maybe I'll call Derek or Preston," Mark said. Alex laughed.

"Burke's still at that Red Cross Camp in Africa and Derek hates your guts… unless you don't remember…" Alex trailed off when he saw his other friend, or should I say, his target since Kindergarten, George O'Malley walking a few blocks in front of them.

"I do remember! Perfectly! Now get away from me!" Mark shouted. Alex raised his eyebrows.

"You need to stop getting high, man." Alex said before turning around and running after George. Mark coughed and stared at his joint. No. Fricking. Way.

"Baby boy, wait up!" George sighed and slowed his pace down.

"Alex," he grunted. Alex slapped George very hard on the back.

"How was your summer? Mine was great, smoking up at the Hamptons and having sex with Izzie Stevens every night. That girl has the biggest rack I've ever seen!" Alex exclaimed.

"Don't talk about Izzie like that. She's my best friend," George said, looking disgusted.

"Hey man, it's the truth. So… I hear you and Torres are hooking up. Dude, she's hot." Alex said.

"And don't talk about Callie like that either. She's… great," George muttered, blushing.

"I bet she is. Did you seal the deal yet?" Alex asked as they got on the city bus.

"Who says seal the deal?" George questioned, shaking his head.

"Men, Georgie, MEN." Alex answered.

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey Alex, it's me, Izzie. I guess you're too busy getting high with Mark to pick me up this morning. I'll be with Cristina, see you at school. Or not." Izzie said, before hanging up the phone. Cristina snorted.

"Iz, I don't even know why you're still with that junkie. Seriously. All he ever does is smoke up and have sex with you." Cristina scolded Izzie as they walked through the streets of Manhattan.

"At least we have sex. You haven't dated since our freshman year, Cris. And he shouldn't even count, you dated Mark for, 3 days." Izzie argued.

"Whatever. He was boring. Plus, I'm too busy to date, with field hockey, soccer and school. I'm gonna be the next Ellis Grey," Cristina said confidently. Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, I heard Dr. Grey's daughter from Seattle is living here, so that means, she's going to our school. That means, we're all gonna be in the same grade, and since she's new, I'll be friends with her. You'll want to be friends with her because she's Ellis Grey's daughter, but I will be friends with her because she's Addison Montgomery's new sister. That means, I'll finally be friends with Addison Montgomery!" Izzie babbled.

"Seriously, Izzie. Why are we friends?" Cristina asked.

"Check that out," Izzie pointed to Callie Torres, or as people call her, "Addison's weird friend", walking a few feet in front of them.

"Why is she friends with Addison again?" Izzie asked.

"Because she was the one that sat on Mark Sloane after he tried to hit on Addison in the 1st grade." Cristina said, bored.

"So?" Cristina frowned.

"Did you hear she's dating George?" Cristina asked, changing the subject.

"What?! No he's not! George is my best friend! He would tell me! And I would talk him out of it! Dating Callie Torres is like… social suicide!" Izzie exclaimed.

Callie turned around and glared at them.

"Stevens. I can hear you. Shut your big mouth before I shut it for you." Callie said, before turning back around and walking away.

"Iz, she looked like she was gonna sit on you." Cristina laughed. Izzie looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! We'll be late for the Welcome Assembly! Let's go, Cris!" Izzie ran for it, leaving Cristina alone.

"God, I need new friends." Cristina muttered.


	4. Author's Note

**Just an Author's Note For Now:**

I do have some .5 chapters (Chapter 1.5, Chapter 2.5), but I don't know if I should post it up, because it IS a Grey's Fanfiction and posting the .5 chapters will make it lean more into the _Gossip Girl_ world, rather than the _Grey's_ world…. Don't worry readers, the .5 chapters are just a summarization and my attempt at adding some "juice" to the story… but it's still pretty interesting… so, tell me what you guys think!!! And PLEASE, review because I've only gotten like, 8 feedback and so many alerts, and favorites, and it kind of sucks that I've only gotten 8 feedbacks. Wow. I sound annoying, but I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far, or if I should continue?


	5. Chapter 03: First Day

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A/N: So, here's the newest Chapter. hope you guys like... and PLEASE review! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts and how I can make this better... i really don't like this chapter, so i need to do some brainstorming for chapter 4...but enjoy!**

**Chapter 03: First Day **

"Addie, do we really have to ride a _limo_ to school? Can't we just walk?" Meredith whined. She and Addison were dressed and ready, but were waiting outside the 5-story Montgomery Manor for their ride.

"Not when I'm wearing my favorite Prada heels, Mer. Plus, we're the daughters of the East Coast's most influential people, they'll blow if they found out that we were walking to school." Meredith rolled her eyes. She looked down at herself. She did go to a private school in Seattle, but they didn't have to wear uniforms, just a very strict dress code. The J.Crew catalog look really wasn't working for her since she was so used to wearing her normal tops and her favorite jeans. The only thing that was really hers was the Bebe jacket that she bought before she left for New York. Meredith pulled at the hem of her skirt.

"Isn't there a dress code for the skirts?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. But I don't want you to wear those hideous new uniforms they gave to you. They look like a nun's outfit," Addison answered, checking her make-up on her compact mirror. She remembered the Maroon checkered long-sleeve blouse and up to the knee skirt that Addison was talking about. Apparently, it was given to all of the new students. But for the Upperclassmen, their uniforms are light blue collared shirts with matching light blue-checkered skirts, which the girls have worn since Elementary school. Through the years, the girls' skirts have obviously shortened as they… grew.

"It's just a little uncomfortable, don't you think?" Meredith asked. Addison gave her a look. Before Addison could retort, her phone rang, and she struggled to find it in her Balenciaga "school" bag.

"What's in that pile?" Meredith snickered. The phone continued to ring.

"Just make-up and stuff. Oh, and my PDA, and… a pen," Addison replied. Meredith looked through her Louis Vuitton purse. Folders, papers and pens lay neatly inside the oversized bag. The only girly thing? Her YSL lip-gloss… From Addison.

"Aha!" Addison exclaimed, picking up her LG Prada KE850 phone and earpiece.

"Hello? Hey Callie, what's up? Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. No, the Senior Class President can help him with the assembly. As always, you know I love being fashionably late---"

"We're late?!" Meredith interrupted.

"What did you hear? Really?" Addison looked at Meredith, who was now pacing on the sidewalk. She's never been late before… on her first day of school!

"Okay, Callie. I'll talk to you later. Ciao." Addison shut her phone and placed it in her purse pocket with the earpiece. Then, she pulled out her PDA and started typing.

"So… you were a hot topic on Gossip Girl last night," Addison conversed as the limo stopped in front of them. Meredith opened the door and got in, followed by Addison. Addison kept her eyes on the PDA, typing like a maniac.

"What's that?" Meredith asked, confused.

"It's this blog… this anonymous writer reports everything us Upper East Siders do… mostly gossip. But everyone listens to it. Very scandalous," Addison explained. Meredith looked amused.

"Odd. What did they write about me?" Meredith asked, smiling as she noticed the driver from last night.

"Some are real stories. Like when you left the airport and got picked up by Ellis. But some are fabricated gossip like you had a drinking problem, and you hooked up with Golden Boy," Addison said, now looking at her PDA. Meredith leaned in to look. The site already had a picture of her in front of the limo at JFK.

"So its like paparazzi, except it's online… and we're not celebrities…"

"Mer. Here on the Upper East Side, we _are_ the celebrities," Addison interrupted her as she squinted her eyes.

"You met Derek?" she asked, glancing at Meredith.

"Oh. The volunteer, Derek? Yeah. He's nice," Meredith answered, blushing. Then, Meredith's eyes widened as a picture of her and Derek popped up in the waiting room at New York East.

"They're like, worse than the paparazzi," Meredith stated. Addison put her PDA away.

"Mer. You can't let it get to you. If you want to be a part of _this_… people will talk. And all you really have to do… is let them," Addison said. Meredith nodded.

"How do you know Derek?" Meredith questioned.

"Well, Derek's…" Addison started to say, but was interrupted when the limo came to a stop. Addison looked at her Dior watch.

"Let's go," she said, as the driver opened the door for them. Meredith looked straight ahead.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, before following her fake sister.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Thanks, Joe." Addison said, closing the door of the limo. Joe nodded, and then drove off.

"St. Grace Prep School," Meredith told herself, looking around. The St. Grace campus did not look like Meredith's old private school at all. It looked like… a bunch of mansions scattered in different areas. Almost like a college campus. Addison started to move, but stopped suddenly when someone skipped up to them. Key word? _Skipped._

"Addie! Hey! How was your summer?!" a perky, curly-haired brunette squealed, hugging Addison, who looked like she was going to puke.

"Hey, Sydney. Nice to see that you're still h…appy." Addison said, no enthusiasm in her tone. Sydney smiled brightly at Meredith.

"You must be Meredith Grey! Addison's sister! You have got to be the luckiest girl, huh? Having the great Addison Montgomery as your sis! She's the star of the city, don't cha know?!" Sydney continued to babble on. Meredith turned to Addison and raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Sydney Heron. Senior Class President. Now, I must steal your fabulous sister. We have an assembly to do. See ya, Meredith!" Sydney said, dragging Addison away before she could complain.

"Just go into that building in front of you and get your schedule!" Addison shouted as she was being whisked away. Meredith giggled at the pained look on her face.

"Let's see here…" Meredith whispered, walking up the stony steps. She opened the door to the huge building.

"Registration…" Meredith looked around the hallway. Medieval paintings and trophies covered the building, like a museum. Turning to the left corner, she found a huge sign that said, "Freshmen and New Student Registration". Meredith took a step forward and the door slid open.

_Whoa_, she thought. There were only a few people in line. Mostly late freshmen, but someone caught her eye. She walked up to the familiar face, who was arguing with a smaller, girl version of himself.

"Der, just tell her I don't want Ceramics! I want Drama with Prof. Newkirk! Come on!" the little girl whined. "Der" rolled his eyes.

"The class is full, Nance. And he's not teaching freshmen this year, only Juniors and Seniors, so just take Ceramics," he explained. The girl made a noise that sounded like a hushed cuss word.

"Whatever. You suck," she said loudly, grabbing a piece of paper off the counter and walking out of the room. Derek hung his head. Meredith smiled and tapped him on the back.

"Hey nerdy boy." She greeted. Once again, he gave her that very dreamy smile.

"Hey. It's the sex-crazed maniac from Seattle, " he said, laughing as she blushed.

"So you weren't lying when you said you go to school here," Meredith conversed. Derek leaned onto the counter and smirked.

"Did you think I was lying to you?"

"Yes. All boys are liars." He was about to retort when a lady behind the counter interrupted them.

"May I help you, young lady?" Finally noticing the older woman, she shuffled through her purse, before pulling out some papers.

"Yes. Meredith Grey. Here are my registration papers." Meredith replied, handing them to her. The Registrar turned her back on them to find Meredith's schedule.

"So, what year are you?" Derek asked casually, still giving her the "dreamy" look. Does he do that to all the girls?

"Junior. And you're, a Senior, right?" Derek nodded.

"Aren't you not supposed to talk to us lowly Juniors, all mighty Senior?" Meredith teased.

"I can make an exception." Derek teased back.

"Here is your schedule. Welcome to SGPS," the lady said, handing Meredith her ID and a piece of paper. Meredith clipped her ID on her right side shirt collar and looked at the piece of paper:

**Period 1: Homeroom- Dr. Webber, Potter 14 **

**Period 2: French 3- Madamoiselle LuMont, Emerson 21 **

**Period 3: Advanced Drama and Performing Arts- Professor Newkirk, Whitman 3 **

**Period 4: AP Biology- Dr. Bailey, Martin 19 **

**Period 5: AP English- Dr. Milton, Washington 32 **

**Period 6: AP History- Professor Hahn, Fullerton 20**

**Period 7: AP Psychology- Dr. Kathleen Shepherd, Jones 16**

**Period 8: Gifted & Talented- Webber Conference Hall**

Meredith smiled. Most of the credits at Seattle Prep carried on, which was a great relief to her. All of a sudden, the paper was snatched from her.

"Wow. I have 4 classes with you, Porn Girl," he whistled. Meredith snatched it back.

"I should change it then. I wouldn't wanna be seen with a Nerd Boy like you," she retorted. He just smirked.

"Nerd Boy, huh?"

"Uh-HUH." They stared each other down. All of a sudden, Derek started to lean in. Meredith's eyes got bigger and bigger the closer he got. He moved his face close to her ear.

"I think someone has a thing for nerdy boys," he whispered. Meredith blushed.

"Whatever. Get over yourself already," she said, pushing him away. He just laughed softly. Then, he turned and started to head to the door.

"I'll see you, porny. Hey, what kind of shampoo do you use? It smells good," he said, before smirking and walking out into the hall before she could answer. Meredith giggled. This day is turning out to be great after all.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Excuse me, sorry…" Meredith apologized as she bumped into one of the freshmen. For the last 15 minutes, Meredith has been looking around the Conference Hall for two familiar faces, who she couldn't find at all. As she passed by the Juniors section, she heard it.

"There's Meredith Grey…"

"She's really pretty in person…."

"Addie's way hotter than HER…"

"What kind of conditioner does she use? Her hair's all bright and shiny…"

"She looks like a drunk… poor Addison…"

"She and Derek would make a horrible couple! Derek's so nice and she looks like a BITCH…"

"I'd tap that…."

Meredith walked faster as she caught sight of her step sister.

"Addie!" Meredith called, walking up to her. Addison waved her over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Mer!" Addison said cheerfully. Meredith smiled and sat down in between her and a curly-haired boy.

"Mer, these are my friends, friends this is my new step sister, Meredith Grey." Addison said. Meredith smiled at the small group. A tall jet-black haired girl stood up from her seat next to the curly haired boy.

"Addie, we've gotta get ready for the assembly," she said.

"Okay, Callie, I'll catch up with you guys." she said. Addison turned to Meredith.

"God I hate assemblies. Okay. I'll leave you guys here. George, take care of her, okay?" Addison winked at "George" before turning around to catch up with Callie.

"Hey," the boy said cheerfully.

"Hi, George." Meredith looked around. People were still staring and talking in hushed tones around her.

"God, I've only been here for a day and a half and people are already talking?" Meredith asked, sinking down on her seat. George laughed.

"It'll pass. Someone does something stupid, and suddenly, you're old news," George stated. Meredith smiled sadly.

"You?" George laughed again.

"God, no. My friends have all gone through it. They sort of attract attention. Izzie, she's a Junior, she's been hooking up with this guy, Alex Karev, he's really bad news. And Cristina Yang dated Alex's best friend, Mark Sloane for three days in Freshmen year. So I heard all the bitching about being on _Gossip Girl_, so I'm an expert on it." he said. Meredith giggled.

"Are you a Junior too, George?" Meredith questioned. George nodded.

"Good."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So who do you have for Homeroom?" George asked as they followed the sea of students out of the Conference Room.

"Dr. Webber," Meredith answered as they turned a corner to Potter Building.

"Really? Me too. This'll be great. Cristina and Izzie are both in the same Homeroom. You and Cristina are sort of alike, you know. All she talks about is Sports too." George said, making Meredith blush.

"Sorry about that. I can't help myself when it comes to sports," she giggled.

"That's okay. We can never shut Cristina up," he replied. They entered the cozy classroom and sat on the last two seats of the room.

"This is nice. So, who should I look out for?" Meredith asked, noticing 2 guys who are already in the room, and was now staring at her and George.

"Uh…" George started to say, but stopped when Derek Shepherd walked up to them. Derek gave George a look.

"Got it. See ya, Meredith." he said, picking up his stuff and walking away. Derek took the seat next to her. He turned their chairs to face each other.

"That was rude, nerd face." Meredith scolded him. He just laughed.

"Where were you at the assembly? I was looking for you everywhere." he asked. Meredith smirked.

"You're a bad stalker." she told him. He was about to protest, but stopped, and frowned, looking at something behind her. Meredith turned to see Addison and Callie walk in, and behind them, a tall blonde and a skinny Asian girl. They all stopped. Meredith noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing to stare as well.

"Hey." Addison said, looking at Derek.

"Addie." he said, looking down. Addison turned to Meredith and frowned a little.

"Mer. You've met my boyfriend." Addison said, her mouth turning twitching. Meredith knew that look. When she was dating Finn, the Senior girls gave her that look for a whole year. It was the look of jealousy.

"Boyfriend?" Meredith asked, flabbergasted. Addison walked up to them and sunk her finger's into Derek's hair.

"My boyfriend, Derek Shepherd."

And the good day diminishes just like that.

**Well, that's it for now. Up Next on "The New Girl": Gossip Girl checks in on the morning happenings, Mark hits on a Junior, Addie and Derek talks and Meredith meets Cristina. And what's gonna happen with the ships in this story? Will it be Mer/Der? Addek? Or, dare I say... O'Meri?! Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 04: Fitting In

**DISCLAIMER: So, I don't own any of the Grey's or Gossip stuff. If I did, Mcdreamy and I would be married with lots and lots of babies. And Dan Humphrey would be my lovah.**

**A/N: So. I lied. _Gossip Girl_ will update in the NEXT chapter, since this chapter is _Gossip Girl_ juicy! I'm actually very happy with this. I still have yet to find a beta reader to criticize my work and how crappy it is sometimes, so if anyone wants to take the job, i'm desperate haha. Also, anyone knows where I can request to make a banner/siggy for my fic? I wanna pimp it and stuff on the Grey's Anatomy Fanfic Forum. This is a very long Author's Note. So I'll stop soon. I lied about something else. I told you guys on the last update that all the ships will be paired up, but it's not true. I was too focused on TNG!Meredith that I forgot. ****TNG!Meredith is my new idol. I just love her. Period. I basically just introduced the "DOOMED" pairing in this chapter haha. happy reading! and please review! commentslove.**

**Chapter 04: Fitting In**

"Alright. Revelations. Great. Can I take my seat now?" the Asian girl said, pushing Addison out of the way. Meredith snapped from her shocked trance as the girl walked up to her.

"You're Meredith Grey." she said. Meredith just nodded weakly. Callie walked up next to her.

"As in the West Coast's MVP Athlete of the Year, right?" Meredith looked up to see that the two girls has taken Addison and Derek's place. The two Seniors moved to the corner of the room and was arguing softly.

"As in the Greyslam? I read that in the _Sports Weekly. _How do you do that?" Meredith gaped at one of the boys who was staring at her earlier. He was really… cute.

"Uh… it's just a kick," she responded. The small crowd laughed.

"_Just a kick? _That _kick_ won you the Soccer International in Italy last year! And you're my year!" the tall blonde chirped.

"You heard that from _me._" the Asian girl argued, then turned back to Meredith.

"I'm the co-captain of our school's soccer team. Are you planning to try out?"

"As the other co-captain, I strongly urge you to join," Callie added. They both stared at her.

"Uh…" Meredith looked back and forth at the two girls.

"What is this? Terrorizing the new girl already, gang?" Meredith turned to see and older African American man enter the classroom, briefcase and coffee in each hand. He was smirking at the crowd around Meredith.

"Dr. Webber, we have a Soccer star in our classroom!" George exclaimed. Dr. Webber walked up to the teacher's desk in the front of the room.

"Who, Yang and Torres? We've known that for a while, and Yang never lets us forget that," he joked, making the Asian girl smile. Addison and Derek were still in the corner, arguing. Derek was now doing angry hand motions.

"Shepherd, Montgomery, you better take your seats. All of you. We have an important announcement." Dr. Webber told the class of 9. It was one of the smallest Homeroom classes, which was the only class that was handpicked by the Headmaster. Derek made his way back to Meredith, but stopped when Cristina pulled up the seat next to her. Cristina and Derek stared each other down. Defeated, Derek took the seat in front of her. Meredith refused to make any eye contact. _I can't believe I flirted with my fake sister's boyfriend_,she thought, putting her head down.

"First of all, I'd like to formally introduce a new student, Meredith Grey. Meredith, introduce yourself?" Dr. Webber asked. Meredith sighed and stood up. Dr. Webber motioned her to move to the front of the room. What is this, Freshman year? Meredith slowly walked up to the front of the room. She noticed George and smiled weakly at him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Georgie's got a new girlfriend," Alex snickered, making Izzie glare at him and Mark laugh. George crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Alex.

"Hey guys… I'm Meredith Grey. I moved her from Seattle to live with my mother, Ellis Grey---"

"As in Ellis Grey, 'The Grey Method'!" the Asian girl said.

"Yang." Dr. Webber scolded. Meredith giggled.

"Uh… yeah, that. She's getting married in December to um… William Montgomery---" she sneaked a look at Addison, who smiled softly at her.

"I'm a Junior. And um…. I play soccer. Hopefully I get to try out this year. And… that's it… hey." Meredith finished.

"Any questions for Ms. Grey?" Dr. Webber asked. Meredith looked at him, horrified. A couple of hands shot up.

"Uh. You." Meredith said, pointing at the Asian girl.

"Its Cristina. Is it true that you made that Italian girl from last year's Soccer International cry?" she asked. The students laughed.

"Actually, yes. She's a sore loser," Meredith answered. She looked at Derek, whose hand was raised.

"Derek." he looked at her, surprised that she picked him.

"Do you like New York?" he asked. Meredith searched his face. He looked pained, and… sad.

"Um.. I did. I met a couple of cool people, I'm still adjusting though. I'm just hoping to get through today." she turned to Dr. Webber.

"Just one more." Meredith picked the handsome boy from earlier.

"You're hot. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Meredith blushed as the class roared with laughter.

"Sloane!" Dr. Webber glared at the boy, who just shrugged.

"Uh… no. I don't. But, thanks for asking," she said. He winked at her.

"Like that ever stopped you," Alex commented. Meredith nodded at Dr. Webber, then sat back down.

"Lunch?" Cristina asked as Meredith sat back down on her seat. She locked eyes with Derek.

"Yeah." Meredith answered as her iPhone vibrated. It was a message from Addison.

**ADDIE: hey. dnt wry im not mad. well tlk l8er.**

Addison turned around and smiled at her. Then, Addison looked at Derek, who was still looking at Meredith. Addison turned back and sighed. Dr. Webber stood up and cleared his throat.

"The Educational Board has decided to try something new with the Homerooms this year. It's a new system. And you guys are not gonna be happy with it. But… deal with it, because… the Board feels that there is a separation between the Upperclassmen. And as the Headmaster, I believe that there should not be any division between you all. You guys are the leaders of this campus. And you are also the role models. I do not want any division on my role models. And as I have a group of Juniors and Seniors, it is my responsibility to start this new… program." Dr. Webber explained. He sighed as all the students in the room looked at him, confused.

"It's… **The Buddy System**." The class roared with laughter once more. Dr. Webber's face did not change.

"God, you're serious." Derek said after a moment. Dr. Webber took out a piece of paper.

"Now, stand up and when I call out your names, you will partner up, and you will be assigned to your new seats for the year." he said.

"We haven't been on seating arrangements since Freshman year!" Mark complained as he stood up next to Alex and George.

"Suck it up, Sloane. You know you wanna get into one of those Juniors' pants," Callie stated. Mark locked his gaze on Meredith, who was now shaking hands with Izzie.

"That one in particular." he said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"I thought she's Shepherd's target." she said, as she glanced at Addison staring at Derek, who was leaning against the wall, staring at Meredith.

"Wouldn't be the first time you guys targeted the same girl," Alex snickered.

"Alright. Lemme see here…. Burke… who is still at Red Cross Camp, but will be joining us in a few short days, will be with Yang." Alex whistled and Cristina gave him the death glare.

"Montgomery and O'Malley." Izzie poked George continuously and Meredith giggled at George's expression. He was in between the look of fear and dread.

"Shepherd and Stevens." Izzie smiled brightly and Cristina grimaced. Addison sighed in relief. Derek locked eyes with Meredith.

"Stop having eyesex. His girlfriend is around, who happens to be your stepsister." Cristina whispered to Meredith. Meredith looked down.

"Sloane and Grey." Izzie gasped and gaped at Meredith. Alex and Callie laughed, while Derek shot daggers at Mark. Mark just smirked at Derek.

"And Torres and Karev." Dr. Webber said before folding the paper back up and putting it in his drawer. Callie and Alex looked at each other and shrugged.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey, George."

"Hi, Addison." All the new partners' first assignment was to get to know each other and write a report about each other's family history.

"So… how are your brothers?"

"They're okay. Jerry's at Mechanic school and Ronnie's at a car convention." George answered. George glanced at Izzie, who gave him a thumbs up sign.

"God, I haven't seen Ronnie since we hooked up at Spring Break my Freshman year…" Addison giggled. George's eyes widened.

"Weren't you dating Derek?" he asked. Addison scowled.

"We weren't exclusive." George stared at Addison.

"Okay."

"Derek and I love each other. We just… hit a snag in our relationship." Addison said confidently.

"He seems to really like Meredith. Can't you just… let him go?" George questioned her. Addison glanced at Derek, who was clearly ignoring Izzie and staring at Meredith, who was giggling at something Mark was saying.

"It's none of your business." Addison muttered.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So Derek. Your sisters, Kathleen---Dr. Shepherd, Katherine, Nancy and Sarah, how are they doing?" Izzie asked, writing some stuff down in her agenda. Derek took his gaze away from Meredith and Mark.

"Does he like her? He's been making her laugh for the past 15 minutes." Derek said, not even looking at Izzie. Izzie scoffed.

"Meredith's just being nice. Ask me something."

"She is nice. She's great. She's smart. She's… I've never met a girl like her." Derek gushed without noticing. Izzie smirked.

"You love her." Derek finally looked at his "buddy".

"What? Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed.

"No. Just observing." she smiled. Then, she cleared her throat.

"If you're interested in someone else, you gotta tell Addison. You gotta figure out what you want Shepherd. There's nothing worse for a girl than thinking you have a chance when you really don't." Izzie explained. Derek nodded.

"I gotta tell Addie." Derek said.

"You gotta tell Addie." Derek glanced at Meredith and Mark.

"…before someone else comes along." Izzie and Derek said simultaneously.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So did you do him yet?" Callie's eyes widened at Alex Karev's first question.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Callie demanded, her face flushed.

"O'Malley. You're dating him right? Baby boy needs to get laid. After what Olivia did to him Sophomore year, he needs to get laid." Alex said, laughing at the memory of George's old girlfriend, Olivia, who gave him syphilis in the Sophomore year. Of course, no one knew about it because it was just between George, Alex, Izzie and Cristina. Despite what _Gossip Girl_ says, the friends, who met in the local park sandbox when they were 2 are extremely close.

"Olivia? The red head? What did she do to him?" Callie asked, now curious.

"Nothing. So, answer my question."

"No, I did not 'do' him. He's just a friend." Callie said, glancing at George, who still looked very uncomfortable as he answered Addison's question.

"Whatever, Torres. I'm just saying, O'Malley needs to get laid. And you better hurry up…" Alex smirked and pointed to Meredith and Mark.

"That hot Seattle girl is the new Addison."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Stop." Meredith said, giggling.

"No, really. What's your sign?" Mark asked. He has been pestering Meredith in the last 15 minutes about questions that didn't have anything to do with her family history.

"Ask about my dad. My step mom. My half sisters. Not what my favorite flower or my sign is!" Meredith said.

"Fine. One more." Mark said, sitting up.

"What?"

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Meredith's smile faded.

"Uh…" Mark frowned and looked at Derek.

"Derek's a good guy. I should know. I've been his best friend since Pre-School." Meredith looked at Mark, surprised.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." Mark took a deep breath.

"Last year, at Spring Break, he went to Harvard for a meeting with some college recruiters… and Addison and I went to Yale to check out the campus… Addison and I slept together there. I had to tell him. Derek didn't talk to us for the rest of the year. He's still not talking to me, but he took Addison back. I don't know what she told him. But, he still hates me." Mark told her. Meredith was shocked.

"Wow. Uh… Mark, I'm sorry." Meredith said. There was a slight pause as Meredith searched for the right words after the revelation and a moment for Mark to think about what he just said to the new girl.

"Why'd you do it?" It was Mark's turn to be surprised.

"Well, I…."

"He was under the influence of pot," Cristina answered for him, pulling up a seat next to Meredith. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Ah. My stalker ex-girlfriend." Cristina snorted.

"Whatever, Pothead. Mark's been smoking up since forever. He used to be really nice and cool. That's why we dated Freshman year. And then Karev gave him some pot, and now he's boring." Cristina explained. Meredith bit back a laugh at Cristina's own revelation and Mark's reaction.

"So… are you gonna go out with him or not?" Cristina asked.

"You guys are a little too forward." Meredith muttered. Mark grinned at her.

"It's all part of our charm."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Meredith…" Derek started to say as the class started to depart the classroom. Meredith looked at Addison, then at Derek.

"I've gotta look for my French class, Derek." Meredith said, turning away and running after Izzie, who was going the same way. Addison walked up to Derek.

"We gotta talk." she said. Derek sighed, then nodded. They found an empty hallway at the end of the building.

"Addison." Derek said, sitting on the floor. Addison remained standing.

"Do you like her? Meredith?" she asked. Derek just stared straight ahead.

"Maybe we shouldn't… continue this. Maybe… maybe I need Meredith. She's… change, I need a change, and Meredith's different." Derek said. Addison's eyes started to well up with tears.

"She's my sister. I've never had one. And… if you like her, she can't be my sister anymore." Derek glared at her.

"So you're saying I can't go out with her?!"

"No. You can't go out with her, because I'm still your girlfriend!"

"You slept with Mark." Addison let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, Derek! I'm trying to change. Derek…" Addison took his hand in hers.

"We've been together since kindergarten. That's a long time. We can't just throw all those years away because you're starting to feel something for another girl."

"There's a reason for me to throw all that history away, Addie. Mark was my brother. I have four sisters and a dead father. Mark was my brother. And… you did that. I can't… I can't even look at you and see you guys together." Derek started to leave.

"But… We're Addison and Derek. We can get through this." Addison pleaded. Derek looked at her tear stained face and shook his head.

"We're not Addison and Derek anymore." Derek replied.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey." Meredith said, clutching her yogurt and turkey sandwich in one hand and her iPhone on the other.

"Hey, Mer!" Izzie exclaimed, moving over so Meredith could sit down. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie were sitting along the steps of the Met, eating lunch.

"Is this where you guys go for lunch all the time?" Meredith asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yup. Ever since we started Freshman year. It's a much cooler hang out than the Dining Hall." Izzie said, handing Meredith a chocolate chip muffin.

"Oh, you mean, the Harry Potter looking dining hall? Yeah, this is much better… this is really good muffin!" Meredith said, making Izzie laugh and Cristina roll her eyes.

"Izzie's a master baker. She can't cook for shit, but she can bake like no one's business." Cristina said, skimming through the newest issue of _Sports Weekly_. Izzie glared at her.

"I can cook!" Izzie argued.  
"So Grey. Are you gonna try out or what? I really want to beat out Boston Prep this year. They always keep us from New England Champs." Cristina conversed. Meredith gulped.

"I don't know, I wanna try something new. I have Drama this year, so maybe I can do a play or something, instead of soccer." Meredith lied. What was she saying? Soccer was her life.

"Whatever. You're trying out. If you don't, Izzie and I won't talk to you again, ever." Izzie started to say something, but stopped when Cristina gave her a death glare.

"Fine. I'll try out." Meredith gave in. Izzie and Cristina smiled in triumph.

"Hey guys." George said, sitting next to Meredith. Meredith handed him a muffin, and he started to gobble instantly.

"George, Mer's trying out for the soccer team!" Izzie said excitedly.

"That's great!" George said, spitting out some muffin pieces from his mouth. Meredith giggled as Izzie's face contorted in anger.

"George! These are my new Jimmy Choos!" Izzie whined, grabbing some napkins and hastily wiping her shoes. George gulped.

"Sorry, Iz. So. I hear Montgomery and Shepherd broke up during 1st period." George gossiped. Meredith snapped her head to look at him.

"What?" she and Izzie said at the same time.  
"Yup. I was in the classroom next to where they were talking. It's good that you sit in the back sometimes." George said, making Izzie and Cristina laugh.

"Are you serious?" Meredith asked. There goes her new sister.

"That's good right, Mer? You and Derek can start dating, and then you'll get married and have this awesome wedding and we'll be your bridesmaids…." Izzie babbled.

"Whoa there, Iz. I can't go out with Derek. He's… Addison's ex. Sisters don't do that, right?" Meredith said. Izzie shrugged, George continued to eat and Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Just do it. Addison's not even your real sister."

"Thanks for that."

"Hello children." Alex said, walking up to them and hitting George on the head.

"What the hell?!" George exclaimed spitting some food at Alex.

"Dude. There's chocolate all over your face, man." Alex said as Izzie handed him some napkins. He grinned at Meredith.

"Hi. I'm Alex." he said. Meredith smiled at him.

"Izzie's doing him." Cristina said, making Meredith giggle. Alex glared at Cristina.

"Thanks Yang. So what're you guys whining about now?" he asked, pushing Meredith away so he could sit by Izzie.

"Meredith wants to do Derek Shepherd, but she's scared her fake sister might murder her in her sleep." Cristina answered. Alex scoffed.

"Meredith, as your friend, I don't think you should date him. Addison is a fixture in this town, dude. If you piss her off, she won't let you live it down." he said.

"Thanks, guys. For all your help." Meredith said, frowning.

"No problem. We're your friends." Cristina said, giving her a genuine smile.

"It's nice to have friends," Meredith said. Alex put his arms around Meredith and Izzie.

"Let's do something tonight. Just us. And Baby Boy, I guess." George glared at him.

"Dinner and a movie?" Izzie asked.

"Nah. How about we all go to my suite at the Plaza and have sex?" Alex said. Meredith shook out of Alex's arm at his suggestion.

"How about we all play a nice game at Central Park, then go out to dinner. Then we'll hang out at someone's place." George said.

"Not yours. Remember the last time? We had to witness Ronnie and Jerry's fart contest. God, I wanted to kill myself." Izzie complained.

"Someone's place besides mine." George added.

"Oh yeah. Let me just tell some people." Alex replied, pulling out his Sprint PPC-6700.

"Who are you texting?" Meredith asked him, gathering her stuff as the next class was about to start.

"Uh, Sloane, Torres and Shepherd. They're the other big athletes. They'd love to kick some Grey ass." he joked.

"Don't tell Derek!" Meredith said, trying to take his phone away. Too fast. Alex chuckled and put his phone back in his school bag.

"Too late, soccer star. You're gonna have to roll around the grass with Shepherd today." Meredith groaned. This is gonna be a long day.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hello, Ms. Meredith." the Montgomery Mansion maid, Elena said as Meredith entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Elena. Is my mom home?" she asked, opening the refrigerator.

"She's in the study, Ms. Meredith. Did you need something?" Elena questioned her as Meredith searched through the huge ice box.

"Um… do we have any orange juice?" Meredith bit her lip. There were tons of expensive meats, alcohol and desserts, but no orange juice.

"We make the juice, here, Ms. Meredith. Would you like a smoothie instead? I just dropped off a glass of strawberry banana smoothie in Ms. Addison's bedroom 5 minutes ago. There's some more left, if you want some." Meredith closed the door.

"Addie's here?" Elena nodded.

"Um.. Just drop it off in my room too Elena… I'm just gonna say hi to my Mom." Elena nodded again. Meredith smiled and ran up to the study.

"Hey, Mommy." Meredith said, entering the huge study in the Mansion's East Wing. Ellis didn't look up from her medical journal. Ellis was still wearing her lab coat, obviously just arriving from the hospital.

"Hello, sweetheart." Ellis said. Meredith sat on the seat across from her.

"I had a good first day. Addie was great about showing me around and stuff." Meredith lied. After the mishap in Homeroom, they never saw each other, as Meredith was being shown around by Cristina and Izzie and Addison was crying in the restroom. Ellis still kept writing in her medical journal. Meredith bit her lip. Why did she move here again?

"Mom. If you want me to stay here, things have to change, with us." Meredith said sternly. Ellis finally looked up. She sighed.

"Not now, Meredith. This surgery's really important." Meredith's eyebrows furrowed in anger. She stood up from her seat and started to walk away. Then, she turned around.

"Every surgery's important!" Ellis scowled.

"Not now. Go up to your room."

"Whatever. I'm going to Central Park with some friends. Don't wait up." she said. She slammed the door as hard as she could. She was planning to go straight to her room and get ready for soccer, but stopped when she passed by Addison's room. She knocked on the cream colored wooden door.

"Come in," she heard Addison say.

"Hi." Meredith greeted cautiously, entering the room. Addison nodded in acknowledgment. She was too busy going through bags that littered her queen-sized bed.

"Wow. That's a bunch of stuff." Meredith said.

"Bergdorf's. I shop when I'm upset." Addison replied. She took out a black Gucci minidress and threw it on the side. Meredith took the seat by her dresser.

"So, listen…" Meredith started to say, but was interrupted when Addison turned around. Her usual bright face was now sad looking and depressed.

"I'm okay with it. You and Derek. I mean, I'm not. Yet. But I will be. He didn't cheat on me. We were broken up anyway.. Sort of. I mean, he really wasn't as into this _be kind, rewind_ theory that I had. He really likes you, so… go ahead. I just need some time." Addison smiled weakly and stared at Meredith, waiting for a reply. Meredith cleared her throat.

"I lied." Addison looked confused at her answer, not expecting that at all.

"I really don't like my sister, Lexie." Addison sat on the bed.

"Why?"

"Umm… I told you that Finn and I broke up because he had to go to school…. But we broke up even before he left." Meredith tried to hide the fresh tears coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"Why did you guys break up?" Addison asked, picking up her smoothie glass and drinking it.

"My… 14th birthday dinner. Finn was there, so was my dad, step mom, some friends, Molly and Lexie. I… caught Finn making out with Lexie in the bathroom." Meredith said softly. Addison gaped at her.

"She's a year younger, but it's still bad, she was still in the 8th grade. It turns out Finn and Lexie was having a thing for 4 months before I found out. I was disgusted, angry and betrayed. That's why Lexie and I were never right after. I just couldn't trust her anymore. I don't think I ever will." Addison stood up and gave Meredith a hug. They embraced as Meredith cried.

"I'm sorry, Addie. I didn't know." Meredith whispered. Addison grabbed a Kleenex from her top left drawer.

"I know you didn't know. It's not your fault. He doesn't love me anymore. He likes you." she said. Meredith shook her head.

"I can't go out with him. I won't. I can't bear to think that I'll do the same thing that Lexie did to me, and I'll hate myself forever." Meredith said.

"You seem to really like him, Mer." Addison told her. Meredith looked at her step sister. Although Addison looked very sad, she really seemed sure.

"Yeah. Well, my guilt overrides my feelings in this situation." Meredith said, getting up.

"What are you doing tonight? Cristina Yang and a bunch of us are gonna go to Central Park to play some soccer. Wanna… watch?" Meredith asked. Addison giggled.

"No, that's okay. Savvy and I are gonna go have drinks at the Plaza to celebrate my new single status." she said. Meredith smiled sadly.

"You're a very desirable girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Meredith assured her. Addison smiled. A very Addison smile.

"Thanks, Mer." Meredith opened the door and started to walk out, but Addison stopped her.

"Mer. Think about it. Perhaps that guilt will dissolve when you find real love. Derek's the kind of guy any girl would find real love with. He's…" Addison thought of a word to describe her ex-boyfriend.

"McDreamy." Meredith finished for her. They both laughed out loud at Meredith's answer.

"Think about it, sis." Addison said. Meredith nodded, then closed the door. She leaned against it for a moment. Could Addison be right? Can she fall in love with someone like Derek?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey, Grey, over here!" Meredith ran up to Alex and George, who was doing a warm-up before the game in the middle of Central Park. Cristina, Izzie and Callie were on the other side of the field, probably strategizing.

"Hey guys." Meredith said, catching the ball that Alex threw her using her head and hands.

"Nice." Mark Sloan said, walking up to Alex. He was clutching something in his leather jacket pocket.

"Later?" Alex asked him.

"You bet." Mark answered, winking at Meredith. She looked at him, confused.

"Grey, are you coming here to help strategize or what?!" Callie shouted. Giggling, Meredith waved goodbye to the boys and ran to her new friends. As soon as Meredith caught up to them, they did a small huddle.

"Okay. We are almost-state-champions. We can beat the crap out of 4 Lacrosse boys…"

Callie said.

"4 Lacrosse National Champs boys… for 3 straight years!" Izzie exclaimed. Cristina hit her upside the head.

"Whatever. Still. Soccer isn't their sport, and we've got Grey here, so we're ready. Just kick ass, alright?" Callie asked her team. The girls cheered before running out onto the field to meet up with the boys. Derek joined them, who was busy texting on his Nokia N95 cell phone. He looked very frustrated.

"Shepherd. You look like you're gonna murder your phone." Cristina told him. Derek shut his phone closed and threw it on his pants pocket, which was lying on the grass away from their playing field. All the players were wearing their team uniforms. The boys in their light blue Lacrosse uniforms and the girls in their white and blue soccer uniforms. With the exception of Meredith, who was wearing her light blue cotton American Eagle tank top and matching boy shorts, and her favorite soccer shoes.

"My sister, Nancy. She's been annoying me. Some breaking news about me on _Gossip Girl_." Derek said, looking pained. He clearly doesn't like the _Gossip Girl_ phenomenon.

"You look hot." Mark said as Meredith stopped in front of him. She threw the ball at him, which hit his forehead. Derek gazed at Meredith, who tried to ignore him.

"Okay. So here's the rules. No kicking lower than the waist for the girls…." George explained as the girls giggled.

"….And no grabbing _above_ the waist for the boys." Callie finished. The boys groaned.

"What if the ball was gonna go that way, and we can't help but… try to grab it?" Alex asked. Meredith bit back a laugh.

"Just play!" Cristina shouted. And the game begins.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

It was a tie. The 8 athletes have been playing for a straight 3 hours, and it was finally time for the tie breaker. Derek and Cristina have been running after each other like crazy in the last 15 minutes. The boys seem to have the right idea and kept Callie and Meredith as far away from Cirstina as possible. Izzie's face was so red with anger at their strategy all the way in her goalie post. Suddenly, Meredith had an idea. She ran to the left, where George followed, then did a very professional backflip to move away from him, one of her usual moves at every soccer game.

"Cris!" Meredith shouted as George looked shocked and Alex started to run to block her. Callie ran after him. As if on cue, Cristina lifted the ball with her foot and used her head to throw the ball to Meredith, who expertly caught it by jumping up in the air and softly hitting it with her head, before running with it to Mark, the other team's goalie.

"Come on, Grey!" Callie shouted.

"Hey." Derek said, running along with her, trying to catch the ball, which she continued to dodge away with her foot. She continued to ignore him.

"You're really good." he continued to pester her. Every move he made, it seemed like she knew because she kept keeping him away from the ball by just a second.

"I'm not going out with you," Meredith muttered. Derek grinned.

"I didn't ask you to go out with me." he tried to kick the ball to the left, but Meredith spun around, and then back, running far away from him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, running up to her. His chest hit her back. She groaned.

"No touching." she growled.

"You felt that? The electricity?" he teased her. Then, she had the idea. She smiled at him. The Meredith, flirty smile she used in special occasions.

"Maybe. What're you gonna do about it?" She asked huskily. Derek stopped in shock.

"What are you DOING, Shepherd?!" Alex exclaimed. Then, Meredith did it. The Greyslam. She softly kicked the ball up in the air with her left foot, then, jumped up in the air herself, pulled back and kicked the airborne ball with her right foot with as much force as she could handle. It zoomed past Mark's ear before he could even blink.

"Whoa." Cristina, Izzie and Callie said at the same time, in 3 different places.

Alex, George and Mark stared in shock. Derek continued to stare at Meredith. His stare was a different kind of shock. Meredith smiled in triumph.

"So. Dinner? It's on the boys, right?" she asked casually, smiling at Derek.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked! Sorry to Addek fans who are reading... No Addek. Never planned it, never will be an Addek. Maybe and Addek friendship in the future chapters, but i hated Addek, so, sorry! Still toying with MerMark and O'Meri (O'Meri is just a cool name, that's why I'm toying with it). But MerDer is the most likely pairing as of now... but don't worry McSteamy fans... he's gonna have a much bigger plotline with family and what girl helps him with his "problems"... and Alex will have something too... so sit tight! Up Next: Gossip Girl checks in, Addie plans Manhattan's first and hottest party of the fall, the 3rd Senior hottie returns to SGP and Meredith does something unexpected... or not. Review, Review, Review!!!!!**


	7. Blog 2: Checking In

**Dislcaimer: I do not own and GA or GG stuff below. I only wish I did.**

**A/N: She's BAAACK! Oh yeah. _Gossip Girl_ has returned with a vengeance. Not really, she's just gossiping, asu usual. Thank you so much for all the people that reviewed in the last chapter! I have FOUND a beta reader, so I can have some input/criticism in my chapters haha...well, enjoy this shorty chapter, because you know you love her!**

**Chapter 4.5: Checking In**

**Good evening, Upper East Siders.** It's me, _Gossip Girl_. Well, "wow" is all I can say to describe the first day of school. It seems like the Upperclassmen of SGP have started the year with a big bang. And the star? Surprise, surprise, the City Queen has been kicked off her throne by her **own** sibling! They may not be enemies yet, but I'll let them live with each other for now and see when **AM** will be sick of **MG **outshining her. Seriously. No new girl has ever attracted more attention by boys than **MG! **Could it be her infectious laugh? Her wholesome attitude? Or is it the mystery behind it all? Does the new **AM** have some secrets we don't know about? We'll see about that. As you all know, I know _all _the secrets. Keeping an eye out for you, **MG.**

**The Breaking News**

Yes, it's true. The Golden Couple of just about **13** **years**, Golden Girl **AM **and Golden Boy **DS** have called it quits. The hot ex-couples impending break-up right in the middle of 1st Period! Shocking! It's a good thing I was walking that way to see the Headmaster about un-banning my website from Computer & Technology class, huh? Well, some of my faithful followers, or should I say, _skunks_, report that the break-up came at the heels of all the eyesex going on at Homeroom class an hour before between **MG** and **DS. **Woman's instinct, **AM?** Don't worry **AM**; you were the first queen bee, so I shall take your side. As long as you _do_ something about that woman's instinct. Wink wink.

**Sports Never Looked So Hot**

Speaking of wink action…. I was doing my daily afternoon jog when I caught _the_ hottest sight at Central Park. The Varsity Lacrosse boys were playing a little game of soccer with the very competitive SGP girls! And what a sight it was! Anyone would swoon over the sight of **AK's **shirtless body, or just the presence of former best buddies **MS **and **DS **running around, but that wasn't the most exciting part of the little show they put on at Central Park… the game was heating up between newly single **DS **and West Coast's MVP, **MG**… the two seemed to be doing a dance of their own in the field, and even old grandmas can see the sparks spewing off of these two hotties. New couple alert?

**What About PB?**

We all returned from the hot summer break with one burning question in the back of our minds. Where is the 3rd Senior hottie, **PB**? They say that the once overachiever went on a Missionary Mission in Africa, but is that really true? I mean, who spends a whole summer in the hot African heat when you can soak up the sun at the Hamptons in your father's 15 million dollar boat? Are we missing something about **PB's** secret trip? Will it have something to do with the rumors that **PB's **hot tempered Mama finding a pack of pot in his dressing table after Junior Prom? Hmm… we'll see when the great **PB **returns in a few days.

Well, that's it for now, folks. Tune in for more! As we all know, our favorite Upper East Siders are never too far from trouble. Will **AK** and **MS **ever stop smoking up to notice all that's going on around them? Will **MG's** presence finally put **IS **on the right map? Will **AM** ever find a new hottie to shack up with? When will **DS **and **MG **finally hook up? We'll see. After all, **AM's **17th birthday is coming up…. And that will definitely be worth gossiping about.

You Know You Love Me,

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Sightings**

Best friends **SV **and **AM **having some Martinis at the Palace Hotel. Celebrating **AM's** new single status? **CT, CY, IS **and **MG **walking down Madison Avenue to **CY's** 20-million dollar townhouse. After that steamy game, it was time for the girls to unwind a little before dinner with 4 very hot boys. Speaking of, **DS **and **GM **chomping down some wieners at the local hotdog stand. Playing a very close game does make hot guys hungry. **MS **and **AK** smoking up a few feet away. Nothing than some good-tasting joint to keep them in a "high" mood. Later that night, **CY **and **AK **arguing very loudly inside the local Upper East Siders hang out, the Serafina Pizzeria on 61st Street. **CT **and **GO **sharing an extra large pizza slice. **MG **and **DS **on the other side of the room, having a very serious conversation. Hmm… interesting. **IS **munching on her pasta salad and downing a bottle of Bud Light as she tried to ignore **MS. **It's nice to have friends with benefits, **IS. **Think about it.

**Gossip Mail:**

_rockinnyc: _Is it true that **AM** caught **MG **and **DS **in the SGPH broom closet looking very… cozy? That's the real reason they broke up!

_KatiJane: _**AM **definitely moved on! My friends and I saw her go inside a very posh suite bedroom…. And we all know that its **AK's** parents that owns the Palace!

_LocalItalian: _So **MG **and **DS **are SO together. They were making out for a good 15 minutes at Serafina's before they ditched their friends to do it in the alleyway behind the Pizzeria. Naughty, naughty!

_Martina82_: So I heard **CY **has a huge crush on **MG.** I mean, come on! It's bound to happen! No one warms up to the new girl that fast! Plus, she hasn't dated anyone since** MS**. What exactly did he do to her?

_ILoveAlexKarev: _I heard **GO** and **CT **are on the rocks because **IS **doesn't approve of them. We all know **GO **and **IS **have been best friends since forever! But do you think **IS** has a thing for **GO**, that's why she doesn't approve? I thought she was hooking up with **AK?** Geez, make up your mind, Barbie!

**Review. Repaso. Revois. Kouhyou. It makes me feel special. Just do it. Please?**


	8. Chapter 05: THS: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Do not own any Grey's and Gossip Girl stuff. Come on, I'm not that much of a creative genius.**

**A/N: So, So, SORRY for the long wait, folks! I had a word overdose and my creative brain had a seizure from all the plotting for the story haha. And when I wrote, I really hated it, so I had to do it over! But now, I'm here, and so is the gang! This chapter, along with two other chapters after this will be a part of _The Grey's Anatomy Upper East Side Hangover Saga._ So it'll be three parts of the evening with our favorite rich kids, along with the hangover, which you will all LOVE! I hope, haha. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The Hangover Saga: Revelations**

"So. You're going out with him." Cristina said, bouncing the ball from her left knee to her right and back. The girls were walking along Madison Avenue, to Cristina's townhouse. After the game, the 8 friends decided to split up: the girls at Cristina's, and the guys (with the exception of Mark) at Derek's. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time! I'm _not_ going out with Derek! I'm going out with all of you. A night out with friends. Derek's my friend." Meredith said. Callie and Izzie laughed.

"You two were _really _getting friendly out there today." Callie observed and Izzie nodded.

"For once, I agree with her. I could feel the heat all the way in my goalie post!" Izzie added. Meredith snatched the ball away from Cristina.

"Thanks, guys. For all your help. Thanks." Her so-called friends snickered as they jaywalked along the very posh street. Meredith smiled at three old ladies that passed by them, who grimaced at the girls.

"Cover those legs, young ladies!" one of the women shouted as Cristina and the gang stalked past.

"Here we are. Home." Cristina rolled her eyes and pulled out a key under the mat.

"You shouldn't do that. You live in New York." Meredith said. Izzie and Callie laughed.

"Mer, who would steal anything around Madison Avenue? All the people around here are all billionaires!" Callie told her. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You still shouldn't do that." Meredith retorted as they entered the townhouse. Cristina headed straight to the stairs leading up to her room.

"I love her. She's like a Martian." Izzie joked as the three girls started to climb up the stairs.

"Hold it!" Cristina groaned and slowly turned around, followed by Izzie, Callie and Meredith. Meredith turned to see a small Korean lady in a hot pink 50's style John Galiano dress with a matching apron coming towards them carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cristina, don't be rude and say hello to your mother." Meredith gaped at Cristina, who grimaced as she glared at the smaller woman.

"Yes, mom." she said, no emotion in her voice.

"Isobel, Calliope! How great to see you! I saw you two in Alice Shepherd's debutante list next month, aren't you so excited?!" Cristina's mom squealed. Izzie and Callie smiled weakly.

"Debutantes?" Meredith mouthed. Izzie gave her a "shut up" look. Mama Yang rounded on Meredith. She put down the tray on a nearby coffee table and put her manicured fingers on Meredith's arm.

"You, are the spitting image of your mother, Ms. Grey. I'm surprised a girl like you are friends with my Cristina." Izzie and Callie snorted a laugh as Cristina rolled her eyes again.

"Mom!" Mama Yang sighed.

"Cristina, don't be rude! Anyway…. I'm sorry, Meredith. Ever since her father died, Cristina's been strange and rude." Meredith's eyes widened and Cristina cleared her throat. "Uh…. Mrs. …"

"Rubenstein. Karen Rubenstein. I'm remarried." Meredith nodded, then turned to Cristina who had her arms crossed.

"Mom. We're going out and we need to change. We were playing soccer all afternoon with the guys. Can you please just go away?" Cristina asked her. Meredith bit back a laugh as Mrs. Rubenstein's lips twitched. Then, she sighed and handed the tray to Meredith.

"Sometimes, I just wish Cristina would be out with a handsome boy like George O'Malley for something other than soccer." This time, Izzie and Callie could not control their laughter. The blonde and the brunette rolled with laughter as Cristina cussed, stamping up the stairs.

"Bye, Mrs. Rubenstein, nice to meet you!" Meredith said, following a giggling Izzie.

As soon as they got inside Crisitna's bedroom, Cristina fell back on her queen sized bed and sighed dramatically.

"She will be the death of me." Meredith sat down next to her as Callie and Izzie started arguing about who gets the shower in Cristina's personal bathroom and who gets the one downstairs, where Mrs. Rubenstein is. Meredith leaned back and laid next to Cristina, who was staring at the ceiling.

"I really hope you don't grow up to be your Mom." Revelation #1.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Addison, have you seen Meredith?" William Montgomery asked, entering the Montgomery Mansion's huge kitchen. Addison was sitting on a bar stool, eating her 8th piece of chocolate cake, a bottle of red wine next to her plate.

"Um… she went out. She's staying over Cristina Yang's, I think." she said, her tone a little slurred, the wine making her a bit tipsy. William nodded.

"Why aren't you two together? Did something happen today at school? Joe told me about your 3-hour shopping spree at Bergdorf's. And you only shop when you and Derek have a fight." William stated. Addison snapped her head up.

"Daddy. Derek and I broke up today." she said softly. William's face contorted.

"You've been together since Kindergarten. How can that happen?" Addison sighed as tears started to well up.

"I cheated on him, Daddy. And now he's in love with… someone else." William walked over to Addison and gave her a hug. She curled into his arms and wept for a moment.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart." he reassured her. Addison disagreed. It won't be alright for a while.

"I know, Daddy." she leaned up and kissed her father's cheek.

"Savvy and I are gonna have dinner at the Palace. She's staying there with Aunt Sally because they're renovating for the 3rd time this year. Don't wait up, okay?" William smiled.

"That's my Addie. Always getting me worried with your late night escapades. Ellis and I are on call tonight, but I just wanted to check up on you and Meredith." he said. Addison nodded and turned back to her plate, polishing off her slice.

"I'll see you, Daddy." William smiled and left the kitchen. As soon as he exited, Addison picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Sav. It's Addie. Are you still staying at the Presidential Penthouse? Okay, good. I need to get drunk, unless you have plans with Weiss tonight? Okay, great. Yeah, it's true. 5 hours, and he's already frolicking with my fake sister, which is the reason why I need to get drunk. I'll see you." Addison said. She shut her phone and turned around in her seat to open the refrigerator. She looked back at the cake dish. She polished off the dish in 30 minutes, a new record. She looked back at the refrigerator. Addison sighed as she took out the strawberry shortcake that the maid baked a few hours ago. She took it out and placed it on the kitchen table. After she polishes this set off, she's sure that she'll be spending a little time in the bathroom, throwing it all up. Not to mention, she still has her diet pills to take. Now that Meredith is in the picture, she'll need all the help she can get. Revelation #2.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So, if you're gonna do Grey tonight, you should definitely wear the 'do me' hair gel." Alex said, lighting up his joint as he sat on Derek's bed. George, Alex and Derek were all dressed and ready to go out with the girls and Mark, except Derek was still trying to figure out what hair gel to use for the occasion. George was still marveling at the thousands of hair products on Derek's dresser.

"Shut up, Karev. Meredith and I are friends." Derek said, picking up one of his hair gels and balancing it on his hands.

"Whatever dude. You looked like you were gonna eat her after she hit that goal." the junkie said, blowing some smoke rings in George's direction.

"Hell yeah. During the game too. You totally lost your focus when she smiled at you." George put in. Derek stuck his middle finger at them. His phone started to vibrate and he smiled, seeing the familiar number on the caller id.

"I'll be back. Karev, open the window and don't get any of the joint shit on the sheets. My mom smells everything." Derek said before leaving the room. He picked up his phone on the 3rd ring.

"Burke." there was a soft laughter on the other end.

"Shepherd." Preston Burke is Derek's other best friend. He and Derek met when their mothers took them to their first play date at 1 and a half years old. They've been brothers ever since.

"What's up, man? How was _Africa_?" Derek teased. He was one of the only people who knew where Preston really was this summer.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I just got back. I'm at Grand Central. Wanna go have a drink before I have to face Mama?" Preston questioned.

"I have a thing tonight. With Karev and O'Malley. We played a hot game and we're gonna have dinner at _Serafina's_. Maybe a few drinks at the Palace after? Karev's suite." Derek explained, hoping that Preston ignores his choice of restaurant. Wrong.

"_Serafina's?_ You only go there with us. Or Addie, when she wants to eat like a pig. Are you with Addie or the guys? Can't be both. O'Malley hates her and Sloane loves you despite what you think of him, so he's staying as far away from her as possible." Derek sighed. Preston knew him too well.

"I'm going with the guys. But not Addie. I broke up with her today. I'm actually going with the guys and a few girls from the soccer team." Derek replied. There was a moment of silence before Preston spoke.

"Is Cristina gonna be there?" Derek looked down and cleared his throat.

"Yeah." More pause.

"Burke, are you okay?" Preston cleared his throat.

"How is she?" Preston's voice cracked a little.

"She's strong. She's not showing the pain she's feeling, if she's feeling it at all." Derek said, a little bitterness in his tone.

"How was rehab, Preston?" Revelation #3.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"This is _so_ not a pizzeria." Meredith stated as she looked around the very quiet surrounding of the Upper East Side pizza place. In a normal pizzeria in Seattle, it was avery loud and crowded area. Here in Madison Avenue, however, it was a dimly lit, quiet and romantic-themed. Culture shock?

"This is the rich people's version of a pizzeria, relax." Derek said, pouring another bottle of wine on her glass.

"Shepherd, stop getting me drunk." Meredith whined, laughing as Izzie almost tripped over her seat, heading to the restroom to get away from a very high and drunk Mark. The gang all met up in front of the restaurant and all ended up splitting up into three tables: Meredith and Derek in the far corner, Cristina, Alex, Izzie and Mark on the big party table in the middle of the room, and George and Callie on the opposite corner, arguing very loudly. Something about Izzie and disapproval. Derek continued to pour wine into her glass.

"You deserve it. You played a good game today." he said, smiling at her. She took a bite of her mushroom pizza. The cheese that was delivered from Tuscany and tomato sauce made in Rome melted in her mouth.

"This is really good pizza," she stated. Derek nodded.

"The best in the East Coast." he replied.

"So. Do you want to go out with me?" Meredith let out an exasperated sigh.

"Derek.."

"Meredith…" Meredith glared at him as he mocked her. She sipped her wine.

"Addie's my sister."

"Yes."

"And you dated her for 13 years."

"Yes."

"And now you're in love with me."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just admitted that you're in love with me!" Meredith giggled at Derek's expression.

"I'm drunk!" he argued.

"You're drinking Coke!"

"I'm drunk on you." Derek smirked.

"Get over yourself, already."

"Come on! Go out with me!" Meredith smiled at his little-boy whine. Very cute. And hot. God, she was drunk.

"It's the chase." Meredith told him.

"What?" Derek now looked confused. Very hot.

"The thrill of the chase. You know I'm forbidden. You know it's against the rules to date your ex-girlfriend's step sister. But you go for it anyway. It's the chase." Derek gave her a smile.

"It's fun isn't it?" Meredith was about to hit him when Cristina went up to them and dropped their coats on the table.

"Hey horny-heads. We're walking up to the Palace. Alex is hosting a drinking party!" Cristina announced, before walking back to her seat and throwing her credit card on the table. Alex did the same.

"I'm the head. You're the tail. Deal with it, Yang. Plus, it's not a drinking party. It's a contest. I demand a rematch. Shepherd got all fluttery by Grey, so it shouldn't count." Alex said. Cristina glared at him.

"You're on!"

"I didn't get fluttery!" Derek exclaimed. Meredith patted his cheek.

"You fluttered, deal with it." Derek took her hand from his cheek and kissed the back of it.

"Wanna make me flutter again?"

**Well, there it is... Part I... hope you guys liked it! Please review, and once again, So sorry for the delay! Part II will be up as soon as possible, I promise! As always, I'm begging for some reviews! _Up Next: Addison and Preston join the party, Mark professes his love (or lust) and Derek and Meredith? Well, you'll see._**


	9. Chapter 06: THS: School Night Party

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned any Grey's or Gossip stuff, I'd tell you.**

**A/N: O.K. Here is Chapter 6 of "The New Girl", and the 2nd part of "The Hangover Saga" woohoo. I triede to make a mix of comedy and drama in this one, so I hope you like! Also, thanks to _Freaky_ from the Grey's Anatomy Fanfic Forum, I have my banner!!!! Seeing as I don't know how to make links because I am technology retarded, you guys can go to the photobucket site, type in broadwayfreak808, and it's right there! The first two pictures! It's really great, so you guys check it out, okay? Okay, I gotta stop typing now. Please, tell me what you think! I need to get feedback so I can be inspired haha. Thanks to all those reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Chapter 6: The Hangover Saga: School Night Party**

"I'm not saying she's a bad influence for you, George. I'm saying she's a bad influence period." Izzie whispered to George as the 8 athletes walked along Madison Avenue from _Serafina's _to the grand _New York Palace Hotel_, also called "Alex's Place". Izzie was walking with George, arguing about Callie once again, Cristina and Callie were talking soccer, Alex and Mark were lighting up (their dessert) and Meredith and Derek were bunched together in the back of the line, flirting. Mark kept glancing back and forth at them, causing Derek to glare at him.

"Why is he hovering?" Derek muttered as his grip tightened on Meredith's waist. Ever since they exited the warm and cozy pizzeria and into the chilly New York evening, Derek's excuse for "feeling her up" was because she was tiny and cold.

"He's not hovering. He's making sure we're okay. And stop feeling me up." Meredith complained, but Derek never took his hand off her waist.

"He's making sure we don't do it right here on the sidewalk. He has a thing for you." Derek said bitterly.

"What are you, jealous?" Meredith asked, smirking.

"I don't get jealous." he replied. Meredith giggled as they all turned a corner.

"He's just poison. Pure poison." Derek stated. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"Give him a break, Derek. He was all high." Mark turned around and smiled at Meredith. Meredith winked at him. Derek took his hand from her waist, then held on to her hand.

"I don't get jealous." he repeated.

"Dude, your joint is running out, you better smoke up," Alex commented, blowing some smoke rings out. Mark turned back from staring at Derek and Meredith and focused on his joint.

"He gets everything. Addison, the grades, the hair, the captain position on the Lacrosse team, everything. And now, he has Meredith." Mark grumbled.

"Yeah, she's hot. He just got there first." Alex said, taking another puff. Mark sighed deeply before following suit with his own piece. He slowly blew out a ring and stared at Izzie Stevens' ass.

"I should start going there first." he said. Alex just nodded and softly kicked Izzie's butt.

"Wanna have sex when we get there?" he asked loudly. Izzie gasped and George stopped walking to glare at him.

"Alex!" she turned around and hit him, blushing.

"I'm just saying. It's a party. Things happen. If you don't want to, anyone else up for it?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Callie and Cristina.

"I can go for a threesome, Yang." he added. Cristina smiled and walked up to him. She got close to his face.

"Bite me." she whispered, her face inches from his.

"Love to." he whispered back. She hit his forehead before walking back to Callie and continuing the walk.

"What a whore." Callie said. Cristina shook her head.

"He just wants attention. No one should give him any, it boosts his ego." Cristina replied. Callie looked at her friend. She and Cristina have developed an unspoken bond through the years they've known each other. Ever since Cristina joined the girls' soccer team in Freshman year, Cristina and Callie have been the team partners. They always worked well together. Which is one of the main reasons Izzie hated Callie.

"_She's stealing all my friends!" _Izzie whined at one time. Cristina, despite what others may say, is very loyal to Izzie, so she and Callie never hung out. When something is bothering Cristina, Callie somehow always knew and they would talk it out. Callie was Cristina's shoulder to cry on when Cristina reached a milestone in her life the year before. As the gang entered the lobby of the New York Palace Hotel, Callie and Cristina sat on the nearby couch while Alex, Izzie and George headed for the back kitchen to steal some food and alcohol.

"So. I hear he's back. _Gossip Girl_ gets the news fast," Callie said, pulling out her Sidekick 3. Cristina looked down.

"Yeah. I've been ignoring Shepherd since I found out." Callie glanced at the new golden couple, Meredith and Derek, who stayed back and was now huddled into a corner, once again.

"You gonna tell Mer? She'd understand why you can never be friends with Shepherd." Cristina scoffed.

"Meredith is bright and shiny. If she found out what happened between the Rubensteins and the Burkes last year, she'll drop Shepherd just like that. And Shepherd's never smiled like that since forever." Cristina said, also glancing at them.

"Not even with Addie. What is it about her that has all of the guys freaking out?" Callie asked, this time, glancing at Mark, who also stayed in the lobby, now looking out the window, trying not to look at Derek and Meredith. She tried to look away quickly, but Cristina caught it.

"You should tell George about McSteamy. He'll want to know." Cristina told her. Callie and Mark were the "secret friends with benefits". Whenever they were both lonely, they would meet up and do the dirty. No one knew except Cristina, of course. Callie sighed, turning back to Cristina.

"I can't. George and I aren't doing very good already because of Tinkerbell. Why does she hate me so much?" Cristina smirked.

"She hasn't realized that she's been in love with Bambi since 2nd grade. Did you know that she gave Olivia that black eye Junior year because of George? She _so_ loves him." Cristina gossiped.

"They're extremely close." Callie observed.

"Ha. George was her first time, you didn't know that?" Callie gaped at Cristina.

"What?!" Cristina mouthed for Callie to shut up when Izzie, George and Alex made their way to them, followed by some of the kitchen staff. Izzie was stamping to them, obviously pissed at George, who was scowling. Alex was too busy flirting with one of the kitchen cooks to care.

"Okay Callie, you can have him again. I'm done. Cris, let's go take Mer away from Derek and stop by the girls' room." Izzie said, pulling Cristina away before she can answer. Callie rolled her eyes as Izzie did the same thing to Meredith. Meredith pointed to Callie, but Izzie shook her head and kept dragging her to the public restrooms. Mark walked up to her.

"Alex has three rooms in his suite. Wanna use one later?" Mark whispered to her. George and Derek were now sitting on another couch, talking about Lacrosse.

"You and Shepherd aren't planning to mark your territories on Grey upstairs?" Callie asked.

"Nope. She's doing Shepherd tonight. I don't have a chance." he said. Callie snorted.

"Meredith's like Mother Superior. She's not gonna sleep with him." she said.

"Well, there you go. You know how good it is with us, don't deny it." he whispered to her huskily. Callie turned away.

"Stop it, Sloane. We can't."

"What if I tell you I love you?" Mark blurted out.

"What?" Mark and Callie stared at each other.

"No you don't." Callie told him. Mark sighed.

"No I don't." she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

"What if I say… I lust you?" Callie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're a waste of time." It was Mark's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"Obviously, I am _your_ waste of time." Callie was about to retort, but was interrupted by Alex clearing his throat.

"As much as I wanna wait and fantasize about the girls in the restroom, I'd like to start the game so I can win. Shall we go up there?" Callie and Mark nodded while Derek and George stood up from their seats.

"Shouldn't we wait for the girls?" Derek asked.

"Dude, they're chicks. They have to gossip about how stupid we are. That'll take a while, especially if they're talking about you." Alex said, making his way to the elevators. Callie and Mark followed, glancing at each other quickly before looking away.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So, you and Derek?" Izzie asked as Meredith exited the bathroom stall. She looked back and forth at Cristina and Izzie, who were both sitting on the large Victorian style sink, staring at her.

"You guys lied about using the restroom?" Meredith asked, turning the faucet on and washing her hands.

"Whatever, Mer. Spill." Cristina said.

"Derek and I are talking. We have to… reach a compromise, I guess." Cristina looked down. Izzie put her arm around her. Meredith noticed the exchange and looked at her friends curiously.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting next to them on the sink.

"I gotta tell you something about Shepherd. And his best friend, Burke. Preston Burke." Cristina said.

"Go on," Meredith told her. Cristina took a deep breath before speaking.

"Burke and I were…. Together. For a while, we were together. We kept it a secret. Only a few people knew, Derek Shepherd included. Sophomore year, I got pregnant. And, I told Burke. He was surprised, shock, but happy. I didn't feel the same about it. So, I talked to Katherine Shepherd, Derek's older sister who has a clinic in Boston. She was gonna help me abort the baby." Meredith gasped softly and Cristina's eyes started to well up with tears. Meredith put her hand on Cristina's arm.

"Shepherd found out because he was visiting her for the weekend that I did it. I begged him not to say anything. I went back to New York after the abortion and Shepherd was a wreck. He had just found out that Sloane and Montgomery were sleeping together behind his back and now his best friend's girlfriend just killed his baby. He and Burke had a fight, and Burke found out. He and Shepherd didn't talk for the rest of the year. Soon, Burke's mom found out, and so did my parents, and now they're at war. At Junior Prom last year, I went with Mark Sloane and Burke freaked out. He tried to kill himself." Cristina, Izzie and Meredith just sat there as Cristina ended her story and started to cry.

"Shepherd hates me for ruining his relationship with Burke and for making him turn his back on his best friend. And he blames me for Burke's suicide." Meredith shook her head.

"Why'd you do it, Cris?" Cristina sighed.

"I wasn't ready to be a mom. You know how embarrassed my mother would be if she found out that her soccer star daughter is having a baby with Jane Burke's son? Jane and my mom hate each other. She would've hated me so much. Actually, she would've thought that sleeping with Burke was a really horrible choice of rebellion." Cristina laughed bitterly as she wiped the tears away.

"Cris…" Meredith started to say, but Cristina held up her hands.

"It's okay, Meredith. I'm not stopping you. If you want to date him, it's fine. I just… Shepherd and I can never be friends or anything close to resembling it." Meredith put her head on Cristina's shoulder and Izzie did the same to Meredith. They just sat there for a few minutes, neither Izzie nor Meredith having nothing to say to comfort Cristina. After a moment, Izzie decided to break the silence.

"I love George." Izzie whispered.

"We know." Meredith and Cristina said simultaneously. Izzie groaned and slapped herself in the face.

"God, I'm so dumb! Why couldn't I just grow up and tell him?!" Meredith giggled.

"Because you're not grown up yet." she said. Cristina leaned back onto the mirror and closed her eyes. Izzie copied Cristina and sighed.

"He really likes Callie." she muttered.

"We know." Cristina and Meredith repeated. Izzie and Cristina stared at Meredith, waiting for her to tell them something. She looked back at them, then copied their stance against the mirror.

"I'm beginning to think that I've made a mistake moving here." Meredith confessed. The two girls squinted their eyes at her.

"What're you talking about? You're a great addition to our gang." Izzie argued. Meredith shook her head.

"I came here so I can rebuild my relationship with my Mom. And today, I found out that she's still that surgical junkie I've always hated when I was younger. I took the spotlight from my sister unintentionally, the most perfect guy in Manhattan is in love with me, and my sister Molly hates me." Izzie and Cristina gaped at Meredith.

"I know, my life sucks." Meredith muttered, closing her eyes.

"Why does your sister hate you?" Cristina questioned. It was Meredith's turn to take a deep breath.

"She… tried to kill herself too." Cristina put her hand on Meredith's right hand, and Izzie put her hand on Meredith's left.

"She's in rehab now. She was sort of sucked into the wrong crowd. God, she's in 8th grade! How crazy, right?" Meredith tried to hide the tears, but to no avail as the salty water could not hold itself in her rich blue eyes.

"What happened?" Izzie asked softly.

"She was caught robbing a liquor store with some boys in Olympia. My parents did damage control, but the boys went to jail. She just did some counseling. But when the boys got bailed out, they started stalking her, bribing her, threatening to kill her. She couldn't handle it, so she cut her wrists on my birthday." The girls sighed.

"I think you needed a change from all that Meredith. You needed to get away. And this is a good change." Izzie reassured her. Meredith nodded and squeezed Izzie and Cristina's hands.

"I like change." Cristina and Izzie jumped off the sink, still holding onto Meredith's hands.

"We're glad you're here. Even if you are taking all the boys away." Cristina said, making Meredith smile.

"Let's go get drunk." Izzie announced, wiping the tears that found its way out of her brown eyes.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Ah, finally! What took you girls so long?" Alex asked, pointing an empty Chardonnay bottle at Izzie, Meredith and Cristina, who entered looking nothing like the emotional, weepy girls a few minutes earlier.

"There was an orgy on the 10th floor. We had to make an appearance." Cristina said, sitting in between Callie and Mark. Derek's eyes widened.

"She's kidding, Mcdreamy." Izzie said, sitting next to George, who was lying on the pull out couch, playing with a glass of tequila.

"Who's winning?" Meredith asked, sitting on the bed, where Alex was lying, far away from Derek. Alex hiccupped. She tried to ignore Derek's gaze.

"Callie. And it was her against me, George and Mark! How can that happen?! Wanna have sex?" Alex slurred, hugging Meredith.

"No thank you. I need to talk to Derek." Meredith said, shrugging off of Alex's grasp and walking up to Derek who was sitting at the bar.

"We gotta talk." she said, before pulling him up and leading him to the connecting room. She shut the door with a slam, causing Alex to clutch his head to him.

"Stop screaming!" he exclaimed. Cristina took another tequila bottle from the bar and took a long swig.

"Anyone sober enough to play strip poker?" she asked.

"You don't need to be sober for that, Yang. Bring it." Alex challenged. As the 6 friends gathered into a circle, there was a knock on the door. Izzie got up and opened it. Standing outside was Preston Burke… with a very drunk Addison Montgomery. Izzie stared at them as Preston adjusted Addison's position in his arms.

"Are you gonna let me in, Stevens?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." she said, stepping aside.

"Hey, it's Barbie!!" Addison shouted as Preston set her on the bed. She quickly got up, but froze and squinted her eyes.

"Too fast." she muttered. She turned and saw Preston standing by the door, looking up at the ceiling. Then, she looked down at the 6 individuals on the floor, and Alex Karev shuffling some cards.

"OOOH! I wanna play!" Addison slurred, before leaning over to Izzie and sitting on her lap.

"Whoa, drunky. Sit over there," Izzie said, pushing Addison aside.

"What're we playing?" Izzie covered her nose as Addison's alcohol breath infiltrated the room.

"Strip poker," Cristina said, taking another swig from the tequila bottle. Addison snatched it away and drank up.

"I love strip poker!!" the gang looked at the very drunk Addison in amazement. The Senior redhead was always so prim and proper at school and at social events that this new side of her gave them some enjoyment.

"Addie, you gotta stop drinking. Pres, get her some tea or something." Mark said, trying to snatch the bottle from Addison, who was not relenting. Preston looked at Cristina, who continued to look down at her cards. Then, he nodded and left the room. Alex stared after him, then turned to the rest of the group.

"What the hell happened in Africa?" Everyone but Cristina laughed. She put down her cards and stood up.

"I'll go help him." Cristina said, heading to the door.

"Cris--" Izzie started to say, but Cristina slammed the door shut.

"Hold the door!" Cristina shouted as the elevator door going down started to close. She snuck inside before the door completely closed. She turned around and met face-to-face with Preston Burke.

"Hi." Preston stared at her, and she stared back. They just stared at each other for a while, the only sound coming from the elevator buzzer.

"So, how are you?" she asked. He didn't answer. She sighed.

"Burke, you have to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Not to you. I never want to talk to you, _ever_." he replied acidly. Cristina looked away and stared at the numbers on the elevator.

"I'm sorry. For the baby, the parents, rehab. I'm so sorry." Cristina said, pain evident in her voice.

"I know. But sorry doesn't fix anything." he told her. Cristina nodded curtly, understanding. So they were definitely not good. The doorbell buzzed, indicating that they were in the lobby. Preston quickly got out of the elevator, but Cristina stayed. She pressed the button for the Penthouse a few times as the elevator door closed. As the elevator started going up, Cristina let the tears fall.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek and Meredith sat across from each other on the second bedroom of Alex's Penthouse Suite. They've been staring each other for the past 15 minutes, neither knowing what to say each other.

"You were flirting." Derek whispered.

"I like to flirt. I'm a flirty person. It's part of my charm." Meredith said. Derek's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Meredith on the other hand, had no hint of amusement in her face. Pure pain and regret for what she's about to do next filled her features.

"You shouldn't… You shouldn't do anything that concerns me." Derek's amusement turned into confusion.

"Meredith. What are you talking about?" Meredith broke her gaze from Derek and lay down on the king sized bed.

"There's many reasons for why we can't be together, Derek. One, Addison is still in love with you. Two, our worlds are so different. I'm a soccer playing, west coast, plain girl, and you're… you. And three, I know about what happened with Cristina and Preston Burke. And you." Derek sighed and copied her stance. He took her hand.

"You're a very loyal friend." he said softly, running his fingers through her small, ineffectual fist.

"Something else you should know about me." Meredith said.

"Makes me want to get to know you even more." Derek told her. Meredith sighed and took her hand away from his. She turned to her left side and faced him. He did the same. They lay there, on the very romantic, dimly lit room, staring at each other. There were many things that they wanted to say to each other, but nothing came out. Meredith ran her fingers through the side of Derek's face.

"I could love you…." she said, leaning closer. He did the same. When their faces were inches from each other, Derek breathed her in.

"But it's not meant to be." she whispered. Derek closed his eyes. Then, Meredith did something unexpected, something she never wanted to do when she thought about this conversation in her head. She kissed him. When their lips met, it was like fireworks. Derek clutched the back of her head and kissed her back deeply. Their hands met in the air as their lips, tongues and teeth clashed together in swift motions. Meredith turned them over so she was on top of him. They pulled apart for a moment and stared at each other. His hands moved from her fingers to the bottom of her top.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Meredith whispered, unbuttoning his polo shirt. Derek smiled weakly.

"Me too." he said, before kissing her again. When they pulled away again, Derek pulled her top over her head. Derek took her face in his hands kissed her softly on the forehead, nose, lips, then down her body. Meredith smiled in content and sunk her fingers into his hair. _I guess I'll be happy for a little while,_ she thought as Derek's fingers found their way to the button of her pants.

**A/N: Okay, so, Mer/Der stuff. Let's face it, Mer/Der is the couple of the century, whether they be bright and shiny, dark and twisty or dull and lifeless. They just are. That doesn't mean their relationship is gonna be smooth sailing though! Stay tuned, more pairings/love triangles/love rhombus coming up! As always, reviews inspire me! Please, help me be inspired! _Next: Everyone will deal with the school night hangover, and that's always fun. But not for Addison._**


	10. Chapter 07: The Hangover Finale

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Okay okay... so sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, guys! I really miss writing this fic as I was busy writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction... Once again, so sorry for the wait... here it is!**

**Chapter 7: The Morning After and The New Competition**

"Ohhh…." Meredith moaned, rolling over on her back. She squinted at the glare of the sun shining through the Moroccan style windows. Groaning, she slowly got up, then fell back down quickly as she looked down at herself. She was completely naked. She slowly turned her head to the left and gasped softly.

"What the…."

"Ohhhh…." Addison groaned, slowly getting up from her spot on the bed. She squinted her eyes at Preston Burke, who was lying next to her, slightly snoring. She sighed in relief when she looked down at herself and saw that she was fully clothed. She looked towards the bar and giggled. _'Wow.' _she thought, giggling at the sight of Alex Karev lying on his stomach on the bar counter. Completely naked.

"Guess he lost," Izzie whispered softly from her spot on the floor next to Mark. Addison clutched her head and looked around the room. George, Cristina and Callie were sprawled on the pull out couch next to them. The ground was littered with playing cards and tequila bottles. Lots of tequila bottles. Addison then laid eyes on the clock across from her. 7 AM. They all have exactly an hour and a half to sober up and head to school. Addison gasped softly. SCHOOL.

"SHIT!" Addison screamed, jumping off the bed and frantically searching for her phone.

"WhereisitWhereisitWhereisitWhereisitWhereisit?!" she whined, pushing everything and everyone around as she looked for the black Prada LG Phone.

"Here…" George mumbled, taking the phone from underneath the couch covers. Addison snatched it and started pacing.

"Elena. Hey. Is Meredith home? What? Where is she? Whatever. I'm at the Palace. Can you have Joe send me my uniforms? Thanks. And my yellow Christian Louboutins okay? Thank you. Yes, the top suite. No! Tell Dad…. Mer and I crashed with Savvy at her place. I'll find her, don't worry." Addison hung up and looked around the room. Everyone was slowly getting up and looking around. Cristina looked like she was gonna hurl on George, who looked like a wounded puppy, Izzie was trying to get Mark's arm off of her, with no success as he curled into her more, Preston kept rubbing his eyes, then started feeling for his glasses, and Alex….

"Ahhh!" the naked Junior shouted, falling off the bar counter.

"Dude. You totally lost last night." George said, laughing softly as Alex tried to cover himself with the blanket that Preston threw at him. Addison tapped a struggling Izzie on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Meredith?" she asked. Izzie and Cristina looked at each other.

"She was probably doing Derek last night." Mark whispered, snuggling in closer to Izzie.

"Get off!" Izzie pushed, but he wouldn't budge. Cristina snickered, before grimacing and clutching her stomach. Addison squinted her eyes at Mark.

"She wouldn't." she whispered, before heading to the other room.

"Crap!" Meredith hissed, quickly slipping on her bra and underwear.

"Five more minutes," Derek mumbled, hugging Meredith's pillow to him. Meredith grabbed it and hit him upside the head.

"Derek! Get dressed! We have school, and we had sex, and Addie's gonna kill me…. And stop smiling!" she exclaimed as Derek slowly sat up revealing his bare chest.

"So…" he started to say, but was interrupted when the door to the other room opened. Addison stared back at them. Meredith stood there, shocked. Addison looked back and forth at her sister and ex-boyfriend.

"Addie…" Derek started to say, but Addison just shook her head. Addison handed the phone to Meredith.

"Call Elena and ask her to get your clothes for you. You can use my Marc Jacobs flats." she said. Meredith nodded and tried to move closer to Addison, but Addison pushed her away.

"I might do something to you if you come near me, so don't." she hissed. Then, she turned around and slammed the door. Meredith sat down on the messy bed and put her head in her hands.

"WhatdidIdoWhatdidIdoWhatdidIdoWhatdidIdo" she whispered to herself. Derek tried to put her arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Get dressed. We have school." Meredith told him, before getting up and heading to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Ohhh…" Addison moaned as she and Callie walked slowly into the Le Gamin Café, a block away from SGP. Callie flagged down a waitress as they sat down on the bar in the back of the small restaurant.

"Can I have two Mocha Lattes and a couple of peach crepes? Thank you." Callie turned back to Addison, who was still clutching her head.

"I have a feeling that today's gonna be the worst day ever." she mumbled. Callie sighed and looked at her friend sympathetically.

"It'll be okay, Addie. Just focus on school. Hey, isn't cheerleading tryouts today? And you've got that Special Events Committee meeting with the student council today. You love to focus on work, it'll keep you busy." she said. Addison glared at her friend.

"I just keep seeing them together. It's messing with my head, and I can't help it. I just… ugh, hangovers suck." Addison put her head down on the table and continued to groan even as their lattes arrived. Callie patted her head lightly and sipped her drink. Then, her phone started to vibrate. She flipped it open and saw that Cristina just texted her.

**Cristina: hey. were r u and mtgmery? We got clss in 10 min and mer still has her midol. mers wrried.**

"Add. Mer is asking for you." Addison groaned in response. Callie texted Cristina back quickly.

"Hey, Callie's texting back," Cristina said, her mouth full of the butter cream muffin she was eating. She, along with Meredith, Izzie and Alex were at the Cupcake Café in the Upper West Side eating a late breakfast while waiting for George who lived two streets away. Meredith fidgeted in her seat.

"Eat your cupcake, Mer. You haven't eaten anything." Izzie said as she sipped her Espresso. Meredith shook her head as Cristina passed her the phone.

**Callie: we're at the le gamin. I don't think addies ready to c mer yet. mebe schl.**

Meredith sighed and passed the phone back to Cristina. Alex continued to stuff his mouth with some muffins.

"So how was the sex?" he asked.

"Alex!" Izzie scolded, slapping him. Meredith rolled her eyes and stared down at her iPhone. "Derek" it read. Ignoring it, she threw a piece of napkin at Alex.

"I'm not talking about anything that happened last night, guys. I actually wish everyone would forget anything that happened last night."

"I second that. I wanted to forget any of it the moment Karev started stripping for us while singing that MC Hammer song." Cristina replied.

"You know you enjoyed it, crack whore." Alex muffled. Izzie looked at her watch.

"Guys, we gotta go, where the hell is George?"  
"I'm here," George said breathlessly as he walked up to the group.

"Where've you been?" Cristina asked as they started to get ready to go.

"My mom was freaking out last night about where I spent the night. I had to reassure her that I was okay. My brothers were surprised that I spent the night away without telling them." George explained.

"You ready George?" Meredith asked, putting her school jacket on.

"Yeah… can Izzie and I talk for a minute… alone?" Izzie sat back down as Cristina, Meredith and Alex exited the Café.

"Hey." George said, sitting across from her.

"What?" Izzie asked, playing with the crumpled napkin Meredith threw at Alex. George took the napkin from her, and she slowly looked up at him.

"Izzie. Truth time. Do you have feelings for me?" George asked her. Izzie sighed deeply.

"Yes. I've had feelings for you for a long time, George. But… I was just too scared to act on it, because you're my best friend, and Olivia, Syphilis and Callie got in the way. It was just… a lot, you know?" Izzie explained. George nodded in agreement. He took a sip of Cristina's forgotten OJ.

"Izzie. We can't. You and me… I don't wanna ruin what already have. You're my best friend. I go to you for everything. You've been my best friend ever since you threw sand at Alex Karev in kindergarten when he tried to punch my face. We have so much history, Iz. And if we start something and then we break up… it'll suck really bad…"

"What if we start something and there's a happily ever after, George? Falling in love with your best friend… it's every girl's dream." Izzie interrupted. George shook his head this time. He squeezed Izzie's hand.

"Maybe when we're older, it'll happen. Let's just let this year and next flow, okay?" Izzie's eyes started to water.

"Okay." George smiled and pulled out his phone.

"It's Callie. I gotta take this." he said, before walking out of the café. Izzie sat in her seat and started to rip up the napkin.

"Hey." Izzie turned around to see Meredith, looking at her with a worried look in her face.

"At least he let me down easy." Meredith frowned and let Izzie's head fall on her shoulder. Meredith rubbed her arm.

"What're you doing here?" Izzie asked softly as she wiped her tear soaked face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing…" off Izzie's look… "Okay, I forgot my school bag. How can I forget it? It's a huge expensive-ass bag. I'm stupid when I have a hangover." Izzie laughed despite of everything that just happened to her.

"Chin up, Stevens. We still have school to face." Meredith said.

"And you have Addison, Derek and soccer tryouts to face too. You'll have a really fun day!" Izzie giggled at Meredith's horrified face.

"Soccer tryouts?"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Soccer tryouts." Meredith groaned loudly. She and Cristina were walking down the halls of SGP, on their way to Homeroom. Izzie was fixing herself up in the girls' lavatory, Alex wanted to smoke up and George was meeting up with Callie. Meredith was a little relieved that she hasn't bumped into any of the Seniors yet.

"Yes." Meredith replied.

"You'll definitely get in, Mer. As long as you incorporate the Greyslam, you're in." Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Maybe I don't wanna try out for soccer. Maybe I wanna try something new, like… the Math Team… or Cheerleading." Cristina gaped at her friend.

"Are you crazy? One, joining the math team is total social suicide, and two, Addie will break your arm if you even step foot in the school gym where the cheerleaders are holding the tryouts." Meredith giggled at Cristina's forwardness. All of a sudden, she was pulled back by a hand. She turned around and saw Derek gripping her arm and pulling her away from Cristina.

"What the--" she started to say, but stopped when Derek pulled her into a broom closet. She crossed her arms as he shut the door and locked it.

"You're kidnapping me." Meredith said.

"I'm kidnapping you." Derek replied, mimicking her stance.

"That's not nice. If you don't let me out of here, Cristina will call the cops and you'll be dead." Derek grinned at her threat.

"Cristina's too busy getting ready for the stupid soccer tryouts to care about you." Meredith was about to argue, when he silenced her with a kiss. A very hot kiss that had her weak at the knees.

"Derek…" Meredith muffled as Derek backed her up against the wall. Derek put his hands on the small of her back and played with the hem of her uniform. She started to undo his necktie when his phone started to vibrate.

"There's something vibrating in your pants and I really hope it's your phone." she mumbled. Groaning, Derek pulled out his phone. It was Preston.

"Where the hell are you?" Preston demanded as Derek put his phone to his ear.

"Uh…"

"He partnered me with her. Cristina Yang. I can't… Sloane wants in on Grey's pants, there's no way I'm partnering up with Torres or Karev, and Addison's too hung over to function. Get your ass here, Shepherd."

"What're you doing?" Derek glanced at Meredith, who was now fidgeting against the wall.

"Meredith."

"God. You're disgusting. I'll see you."

"Yeah." Derek said before shutting his phone off.

"Sorry. Where were we?" he asked, before grabbing her necktie and putting his lips on hers.

"Derek… we gotta talk…" Meredith said as Derek's lips drifted to her neck.

"Sex now. Talk later." Meredith pushed him off.

"No. You had sex with me hours after you broke up with Addison. I'm a whore. And you're a manwhore. We're whores."

"We're a whore couple." Meredith slapped him upside the head.

"We're not anything. We can't, Derek. You know that." she said. Then, sighing, she pulled him down on the floor with her. They intertwined their fingers.

"Last night was…" Derek started to say. Meredith smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Amazing." she whispered. Derek looked down as she pulled away from him.

"But…" he guessed.

"You know me so well." Meredith giggled. Her smile faltered as she gazed at his serious face.

"But… you know we can't. we have to let Addison heal. What we did was not very good for her road to recovery… thing. And plus… we have to let old wounds heal too. With the drama of Cris and Burke."

"So you know." Meredith nodded.

"I know." She took her small hands from his and put them on his cheeks.

"I had a good time, Derek. A very, very good time. And you… if you're willing to wait… I'll give you a happily ever after… No pressure, no… Mark…. No drama. Just… me." Derek smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Can I still kiss you like this from time to time?" Meredith smiled through his kisses.

"Yes, you may." and once again, she let herself fall as his arms went around her body.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Good afternoon, council." Addison said, coming into the small classroom. School was now over, and Addison was in her monthly Special Events Committee meeting with the rest of the student body government. Her council greeted her in return, except for Derek, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the other side of the long table.

"Has the student body co-President done the introductions?" Addison asked Sydney Heron, who was sitting up next to her.

"The co-President has a name, Addison." Derek said sternly.

"You don't get to be smart with me, Derek. Not today." Addison barked. Derek looked down in defeat.

"Okay… so… what're we doing here today?" Addison asked, shifting in her seat. The tension in the room was giving her a huge headache. She rubbed her temples as Tyler Martin passed her a bottle of water. She took a giant swig and only heard the end of Sydney's speech.

"And it'll be SUCH a great, and awesome party!" she said excitedly. Derek was busy scribbling in his notebook to care.

"What?" Addison asked her. Derek looked up.

"The Kiss On the Lips party, Addison. You've been planning it since May. It's also your seventeenth, remember?"

"Yes, I remember!" Addison snapped. Derek looked away quickly.

"Right. Umm… well, I just spoke with the people of the Palace… we got the Villard Ballroom!" Sydney said excitedly. The group clapped softly and started to talk with one another.

"And the Kiss On the Lips party… our charity for this party is…"

"For the poor families in New York. I've contacted the different shelters and over 9 of them have agreed to send a representative to the opening ceremony that night. I've got the list with me." Derek said. Addison nodded and typed the information in her PDA.

"And the swag?" she looked up at Olivia, George's ex-girlfriend, who has been waiting to be heard.

"Yeah! I mean… yes… we've got Kate Spade bags for the women and tickets for the International NASCAR Race in Italy for the men." Addison nodded.

"Good. Meeting adjourned. Good progress, guys. I'm gonna be calling my father about the food for the party. We'll be meeting again next week to plan the decorations. Sorry about the absence of Yang and Torres, apparently, they've got better things to do." Addison said, before getting up and adjusting her 5-inch stilettos. Derek walked up to Addison and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Before she could say anything, he pulled her out of the classroom and into the empty hall. Derek made sure that the rest of the council were chatting away in the room before turning back to Addison who was now massaging her feet.

"What is there to talk about, Derek? We're broken up, and you've moved on with Meredith. My sister, Meredith. I'm okay. Just… don't do it in the house, okay? My room is right next to hers." Derek shook his head and sighed.

"Addie, stop being so immature about this." Addison scoffed.

"Immature?! _I'm_ immature? You are the one who's been acting immature! You knew that we weren't working out, Derek! And you still ignored me and Mark, your best friend since you were _born_, for a year! I know what we did was unforgivable to you, but come on! You knew we weren't right together anymore! And then you sleep with my sister hours after we've broken up!" Derek squinted his eyes at her.

"You think I'm just sleeping with Meredith to piss you off?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she whispered in the same tone. Derek sat down on the floor and looked at Addison, _really_ looked at her for the first time in months.

"Meredith makes me feel different. She makes me feel… free. All my life, I've been living in this superficial, screwed up world, and you are a part of it. You embrace it. And then, when I first laid eyes on Meredith, I knew she was different. She has that freedom that I've always wanted. She doesn't focus on any of the stupid stuff going on around her like those elaborate designer gear or Upper East Side parties… she loves soccer, and her friends, and she loves spending time with me, Derek. Not… most popular jock, Golden Boy Derek. Just… Derek. And it makes me feel good… Just to be around her is enough for me. And I can't be with her… Because she's loyal. To you, to Cristina… and it pisses me off. Right now, as much as it pains me to say it…. I really hate that I know you." Addison closed her eyes, letting his speech sink in.

"That sucks, because I was really in love with you." she said. Derek cupped her face with his hand.

"I know."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"When does it stop? The pain?" Derek thought for a moment.

"It fades eventually. You really don't know when, but someday, you'll wake up, and you'll stop thinking about that person, and what could've been." Addison cried into his hands. It was the first time they sat there in silence, no fights, no arguments. It was closure.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey guys. Wanna get some coffee? I'm thirsty." Derek asked his teammates as he took off his Lacrosse team shirt. They had just finished their scrimmage and were now in the lockers, changing.

"Can't. Tryouts today." Alex said, putting on his blue Ralph Lauren collared shirt. Derek looked up at him, confused.

"Tryouts? For what?" George scoffed.

"Girls' soccer team, doofus. They're holding tryouts today. Meredith is trying out, and apparently, it's this groundbreaking event. A coach from Princeton is coming." Derek smiled proudly. Only Meredith can put out such a commotion unintentionally.

"I brought snacks. We better go before those assholes from St. Jude's School beats us." Mark announced, exiting the room, bags of candy and popcorn surrounding his arms. Derek stayed inside the lockers with Preston.

"You can go, Shepherd. I know you wanna see Grey." he said, stuffing his dirty clothes in his sports bag. Derek shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I know she'll make it. And Mer has enough class to not flirt with those St. Jude's asses. Let's just get coffee." Preston stood up and smiled at his best friend.

"Stop trying to be my person and go support the girl you love. I'm planning to watch a French film anyway, and you don't like watching them without a date, so… go." Derek chuckled as they started to exit the locker room.

"I only bring women to those French films because I feel _really _uncomfortable watching them with another dude… French films are basically soft core porn, man."

"Grey, Yang and Watson, you're up!" the girls' soccer coach, Ms. Perry shouted. The boys cheered as Meredith ran out onto the field in her very short shorts. The girls in the team looked on, envious.

"I should've worn your extra team shorts," Meredith mumbled as Cristina ran up next to her, the ball under her foot.

"Less talking, more ass kicking." Cristina said. Meredith giggled as Coach Perry blew the whistle.

"Come on, Watson! You wanna be in the team or not?! Block Yang!" Coach Perry shouted as the young Junior ran around the field, trying to block a fast-moving Cristina, who was trying to steal the ball from a faster-moving Meredith.

"Hey! You're just in time! She just started turning us on!" Alex exclaimed as Derek walked up to them, his mouth filled with popcorn. Derek rolled up the newspaper he was holding and smacked Alex upside the head with it.

"Dude… Grey rocks." one of the guys in the Lacrosse team, Tom Laramie stated as they watched the new girl, awestruck.

"Yeah… we witnessed it first hand yesterday… it was awesome." Mark replied, munching on his chocolate snack.

"Ooh!" they exclaimed as Meredith pulled a Greyslam right from under Cristina's nose.

"Awesome, Grey! Awesome! All those stories from West Coast Sports Magazine was true, huh?!" Coach Perry asked as Cristina and Meredith ran up to her, panting.

"That was truly, awesome." Cristina added. Coach Perry nodded at an older man who, gave her a thumbs up.

"That… was the soccer coach from Princeton." she said as the rest of the girls started to make their way back to the lockers.

"He's finally here to see me play?" Cristina asked, smiling triumphantly.

"No. He's here to see Grey. Ms. Grey, follow me?" Coach Perry asked. Meredith looked at Cristina, who turned her back on her, then back at Coach Perry. Then, nodding, she followed her. She did not see Cristina's hurt and angered face as she followed the rest of the girls.

**So... future Cristina/Meredith rift? Yes? No? We'll see. I figured out how to post my banner guys! Just click on my homepage and voila, there it is! It's a whole lot of awesomeness so check it out! As for the next update? It'll take a while because I need to plan out the next chapters! Just sit tight, though, alright?!**


	11. Blog 3: Scandal and More Scandal

**Disclaimer: So I don't own GA. That's too bad, because if I did, McDreamy would be mine and only mine. Ha.**

**A/N: So I'm back. Yes, Gossip Girl's back! I'm posting the next chapter soon... if I get enough reviews :/ ... I was pretty disappointed w/ the last one... so please review, as it gives me lots of incentive to continue:)**

**Chapter 7.5: Just Another Scandalous Blog**

**Good evening, Upper East Siders! **It's me, Gossip Girl. Bringing you the latest on Manhattan's Elite. It's been such a crazy school week that even _I _am a little tired… and it's only Thursday! I blame those young and beautiful SGP scholars for my lack of beauty sleep!

_**One Fun Party**_

To many, it is the event of the year, but to **AK **and his buddies (which may I add, include the newly broken up Golden Boy, **DS **_and _Golden Girl, **AM**) it was just another night at his home, **The New York Palace Hotel**. While munching on French crêpes and drinking a number of booze, I hear there were lots of… _Gossip. _Don't worry, Upper East Side Stalkers, it is my duty to bring you the scandalous stories.

_**The Return of PB**_

Yes, **PB** is back. And with a vengeance. My sources say that the Senior hottie told off sassy **CY** in an elevator! Hmm… what exactly went on between those two? You know I'll find out! We'll just settle on seeing what he does next… for now.

_**The Golden Girl Dethroned**_

Once upon a time, there was a hot girl named _Addison Forbes Montgomery_. She lived a very wealthy and fabulous life… Breakfast at **The Palace**, paparazzi following her around at social events her very gorgeous and prominent father was invited to, and a very hot boyfriend to parade around with at Central Park…

Until _Meredith Elizabeth Grey_ entered the world of the Upper East Side. All of a sudden, It's Ms. Grey being followed around by paparazzi along **Madison Avenue** (with her new BFFs _Isobel Stevens, Cristina Yang and Calliope Torres_), her being watched by youngins as she eats her strawberry yogurt and muffin on the Met steps, and her athlete fingers wrapped around Manhattan's pride, _Derek Shepherd_.

Yup, the Queen Bee has officially been dethroned by her future stepsister. I wonder how the hot tempered red-head is dealing with this new change. And more importantly, how does the new Queen Bee feel about stealing the crown from her own sister? This is one for the blogs, Gossipers.

_**World War 3**_

Yes, it's true, folks. World War 3 broke out this morning at the New York Palace Hotel Presidential Suite… and they were wearing Christian Louboutins. **AM** and **MG** are officially at war. The prize? **DS**, of course. But I hear from a stalker of the Golden Boy that there is no competition between the two sisters, as **DS** is "completely enamored" by the Seattle girl. Poor, poor **AM**. But before I type that, you should all know by now that **Ms. M** will not lose this easily. A girl as tall and hot as **AM** will not take this lying down. Get those French manicured nails out, ladies.

_**What About That? A Love Triangle for the Co-Stars!**_

I know a lot of you guys are hung up on the **MG/DS/AM** triangle steaming up the Manhattan streets, but let's take a break… and talk about the Supporting Upper East Siders. Things are heating up between **IS** and cute and shy **GO**, the nice boy from the dingy Upper West Side.

We all know that he is **AK**'s angel on the shoulder (**MS**, the devil on the other shoulder) but who knew **GO** was such a stud! Yes, **IS** was shot down by **GO** today at breakfast. Stings. Looks like **GO** really is in love with the scary soccer senior, **CT**.

Speaking of stinging… poor **MS**, who just can't catch a break. First, he loses his best friend, and now, rejected by the new Manhattanite, **MG**. What does **DS** have that he doesn't? I say, it's the hair. Here's to hoping that **MS** will rise from this. Maybe his true love really is the joint. Tsk tsk.

Well, that's it for tonight. There's a party at **The Carlyle** to celebrate **MG's **ascent to higher soccer stardom. Word has it, the West Coast sweetheart turned East Coast hottie stole the Princeton coach right from under **CY's **nose (Using the _Gresylam _of course!)Trouble in BFF paradise? You know I'll be there, so no need to worry, Upper East Side Addicts.

**You Know You Love Me,**

_**Gossip Girl**_

**SIGHTINGS:**

**CY** in a huff as she exits the Girls' Locker Room of St. Grace Prep. Ooh, girl is out for a vengeance! Watch out, **MG. **Speaking of, the new hottie's knight-in-shining-whatever, **DS** sneaking into the Girls' Locker Room, where **MG **disappeared to after her short interview with the Princeton God. Locker Sex, anyone? **AM, CT **and **IS** looking hot as they walk around Bendel's doing some last minute shopping before the party, which will include all of Manhattan's elite, young and old. **MS **and **AK** smoking up outside of **The Carlyle. **Boys will be boys! **GO **running some errands for his mother in **Brooklyn. **Poor little semi-rich kid. **PB… **is that…. **Ostroff Medical Treatment Center?!**

_**Gossip Mail:**_

_**Gogodancer: **_Despite all the hate, I think **DS **and **MG **make a very cute couple! **DS **deserves better than that heifer, **AM!**

_**Brooklynite: **_**GO **is a weird kid. He's always happy and helping people. Weird.

_**Kgrrl87: **_**CY **totally kicked **MG's **ass in the locker room! That's what **MG **gets for trying to take everyone's thunder!

_**Lollipop: **_Team **AM! AM **will always be the one and only Golden Girl of **New York City**! No skinny-ass **Seattle** slut can take that away from her!

**A/N: So, pretty short. Sorry about that. But It's a GG blog, so... I wanted it to be short and scandalous! Hope you all enjoyed it... please, please review!! Thanks, guys!**


	12. Chapter 08: Party of the Year

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! And so sorry for those who've been waiting!! Life has been kicking my ass! I really hope you like this chapter!! I'm currently writing the next chapter, so please be patient! it'll probably be faster than this one haha (WHOA!) Well, enjoy!!

**Chapter 8: "Party" of the Year **

"That was _the_ greatest soccer tryouts, _ever_." Callie exclaimed as she entered the Girls' locker room, followed by her other teammates. Cristina stomped in and quickly started undressing, ignoring the lively chatter around her.

"She did it with such ease! Like she could do it in her sleep!" Lauren Smith, the team's Sweeper added, opening her locker.

"Yeah, Grey's awesome, can you guys shut up now?!" Cristina shouted. The room quieted, the only noise coming from the squeaking of the lockers.

"Hey. You okay?" Callie asked as Cristina continued to slam through her stuff.

"Just dandy, Callie. You know… My life long dream to be in the presence of Coach LaCroix, shot down the drain by a stupid, soccer superstar." Cristina complained.

"You know Meredith gets attention everywhere she goes. Just… let it pass. She's probably talking to him about you. Anyway, it's not like you're not gonna get in, Cris. You're the smartest in our year." Izzie said, plopping down next to her.

"But a full athletic scholarship, Iz! I really want it. This is my chance to finally break free from this stupid town without my stepfather or my mother's help! It's… not fair." Cristina argued. Callie and Izzie looked at each other then rolled their eyes at Cristina.

"It's not the end of the world, Yang. You still have Ivy Week and the Athletic Convention to win him over." Callie assured her.

"Whatever." Izzie and Callie watched the rest of the girls basically run out of the locker room. Tonight was the annual Montgomery Auction, where all of Manhattan's richest families are slated to appear. The Montgomery Auction was celebrated yearly since the young New Yorkers were born and is usually the most boring event of the year. Think of it as the Parents' version of socializing on the Upper East Side.

"You still up for the 'party' tonight?" Callie asked Cristina, rolling her eyes at the term "party". Boring events like the Montgomery Auction should never have "party" included in any sentence.

"Yeah, I sort of have to. My step dad donated a lot of crap for the stupid auction." Cristina replied, putting on her white cotton Dior hat.

"Well, I'm meeting Addison at Barneys for some last minute shopping. Wanna come with?" Callie asked. Izzie immediately perked up at the words "shopping" and "Addison". Cristina gave Callie a disgusted look.

"Why would I even spend five minutes with Addison Montgomery? We've hated each other since I beat her at the 2nd grade Spelling Bee. Plus, does she really need to shop for any more stuff?" Cristina scoffed.

"Addie likes to shop for social events. According to her, she doesn't wanna be seen wearing the same outfit in public occasions." Callie sighed at Cristina's blank expression and Izzie's hopeful one.

"I guess I'll endure the pain by myself." Callie muttered, getting up. Cristina eyed Callie and Izzie, who was now gathering her stuff to go as well. Izzie and Callie looked at Cristina, then at each other.

"No freaking way." Izzie and Callie said simultaneously.

"Come on! You two will not kill each other. Plus, Iz will be too busy kissing Montgomery's ass to care." Cristina reasoned, rummaging through her locker again. Rolling her eyes, Callie opened the exit door.

"Whatever. Let's go Stevens." Izzie squealed with joy and jumped up, following Callie as she exited the locker room. Izzie stopped in mid-walk and turned back to Cristina.

"I'll be fine, Iz. I just need to let out some steam." Cristina said. Izzie smiled at her sympathetically. Cristina sat down on the bench and let out a groan of frustration.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You did great out there, Ms. Grey." Coach LaCroix said as he, Meredith and Coach Perry exited Coach Perry's office.

"Thank you, sir. But Princeton really isn't one of my choices. I'm planning to go to Cambridge in England. Soccer is bigger in Europe, more opportunity for me to do it professionally." Coach LaCroix nodded in understanding.

"I agree. But, think about it, Grey. I'll return during Ivy Week and I'll try to convince you again." Meredith blushed at the Coach's reply. Meredith spotted George outside the Girls' Locker Room. She quickly waved at him before turning back to Coaches Perry and LaCroix.

"That's my friend. Listen, thank you for coming out here, Coach LaCroix. But there's someone else who really wants it. It's sort of her dream to go to your school. My best friend, Cristina Yang, she really wanted to meet and speak with you about Princeton's Athletic Program. Please, take the time and speak with her?" Coach LaCroix nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Yang is the Junior Team Captain and is also one of our star athletes, next to my Senior Team Captain, Ms. Calliope Torres. But Brown's already got dibs on her. Ms. Yang shows a lot of promise, Mr. La Croix."

"I'd love to meet her. Where is she?" Meredith bit her lip. Of course, Cristina would be really pissed at her.

"She might not be here anymore. There's this big Auction tonight and her step father is one of the top donators. You're welcome to come tonight and meet her." Coach LaCroix looked at her, surprised.

"Wow, Ms. Grey. It's an honor for me to be invited by one of the East Coast's most prominent surgeon's daughter to invite me to such an event." Meredith smiled in response, then waved goodbye before running up to George. She gave him a small hug.

"Hey, George! Did you watch the tryouts?" George laughed at Meredith's question.

"Duh, Mer. Everyone did. You were great!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. So… was Addie there?" she asked softly.

"No, she had cheerleading practice. But Derek and the other guys were there. Derek looked so proud, it was funny to watch. And Alex kept praying that something will happen to your shorts." Meredith snorted.

"What a pervert. Anyway, are you waiting on Callie?" George shook his head.

"No. Addison invited her to Barneys before the party. I just wanted to congratulate you because I won't get to see you tonight."

"Why not? Everyone's going."

"Not me. I wasn't invited. I got into St. Grace Prep because my dad helps Headmaster Webber with his car collection, and, they were college buddies. He's my only connection to the Upper East Side, really. Well, except for you guys."

"Oh… What about Callie? Can't she take you?"

"No, her parents don't really like me. Plus, her mom's making her go with Mark Sloan. Cristina doesn't wanna be seen with me in public and Izzie's going with Alex," he explained. Meredith frowned.

"We'll, I'm gonna…" George started to say, but Meredith interrupted him.

"You can be my date." George's eyes widened.

"No, Meredith. You don't have to take me or whatever. I don't have a tux. Plus, Derek will skin me alive." Meredith giggled and put her arms around George.

"He won't care. We're just friends." she said.

"Sexy friends." George snickered. Meredith slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up. I'll see you tonight." she told him before heading into the locker room.

"Bye Mer! Thanks!" George called as the door closed.  
Meredith sighed and adjusted her black Christian Louboutins. As much as she hated her parents for letting her live with Ellis, she was grateful that they sent her shoe collection. After the little fight with Addison this morning and Cristina's tryouts rejection, she feared that she was gonna go barefoot for the rest of the school year. She opened her new assigned locker and gasped as white rose petals fell out. She giggled as she started to pick up the fallen flowers. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows. She turned around to see who it was. She smirked as Derek walked towards her, carrying a bouquet of beautiful white and yellow roses.

"Hey." she greeted him as he stopped in front of her. As soon as he reached her, he captured her lips with his.

"You were amazing." he whispered between kisses. She pulled away from him and grabbed the flowers from his grasp.

"I know. And… thanks for these. How'd you know I like white and yellow roses?" she asked. Derek smirked at her.

"Lucky guess." he shrugged. She punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Okay! I called your step mom in Seattle." he said, rubbing his arm. Meredith blushed.

"You spoke to my mom? That's awkward. You spoke to her before I spoke to her about you." she giggled. They sat on the bench by the lockers, fingers linked together.

"Yeah, spoke to her period. She's pretty upset that you haven't called her since you moved here." he told her as he played with her fingers.

"She's so gonna grill me about you. Why'd you have to call her?" she whined. Before he could answer, a slamming of a locker door caused them to look up. Cristina glared back at them.

"So… how was the meeting with Coach LaCroix… you know, the coach you stole from me?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Cristina…"

"You know what, screw you. I didn't get all popular because my Mommy and Daddy sent me to soccer camp in Italy every year or because I stole my sister's boyfriend. If you wanna be a shark, be a shark. But don't expect me to just lie here and watch you get all the glory. You're not gonna win this time, Grey." And with that, Cristina turned around and stormed off. Derek and Meredith stared at the door she exited from, shocked.

"She's… very bitter." Meredith muttered. She put her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. Derek leaned over and hugged her.

"Just let her blow off some steam." he whispered. Meredith turned her head and pecked him on the lips.

"You should get ready for the party," she told him as he pulled her closer.

"I'm fine here." he replied. Meredith giggled and pushed him away.

"Derek, I'm okay. Tonight's gonna be the social event for the old people. You have to look your best." she said, getting up from the bench.

"You're right. I wanna impress your mother tonight." he said, running a hand through his perfect hair.

"Why would you have to do that?" Meredith scoffed. Derek stared at her in disbelief.

"We're going together, right?" Meredith blinked at him.

"No. Actually, I'm taking George O'Malley." she replied.

"O'Malley? Why?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"He wasn't invited, so I'm taking him." she shrugged. Derek scowled. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Jealous much, Mr. Shepherd?" she asked, as he deepened the kiss. Derek placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Maybe… Do you like jealous Derek?" he questioned as he forced her mouth open with his tongue. Meredith smiled as she let Derek's hands roam down to her lower back… and lower… Suddenly, she felt herself being raised up off the ground. She quickly wrapped her legs around the strong and very kissable Derek Shepherd and giggled as he backed her up into one of the private shower stalls.

"What are you doing, Der?" Meredith asked as Derek's lips trailed down her neck and his fingers found the zipper of her dress.

"Taking a shower." he said huskily, before turning the water knob on. Hot.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina grunted as she kicked the soccer ball straight into the goal on the other side of the field. She sighed before picking up another one of the bag full of soccer balls beside her. She glared at the goal, which was also filled with its own pile of the balls. Cristina was so focused on the task before her that she didn't even notice someone walking up next to her.

"Hey." Cristina rolled her eyes and set her foot for the next kick, blatantly ignoring Meredith, who stared at her intently.

"Go away, Grey." she hissed, kicking the ball across the field as hard as she could. Meredith sighed and crossed her arms.

"I told Coach LaCroix that you'd be at the auction tonight. I also invited him to go tonight so you guys can talk." Cristina stared at Meredith.

"Coach LaCroix is the best soccer coach on the East Coast, Meredith. Why the hell would you blow him off?!" Meredith giggled at Cristina's alarmed look.

"I don't care about Princeton. I really wanna get into Cambridge University in England. Princeton is your dream, Cristina." Meredith explained.

"It is." Cristina agreed.

"I don't know why all this is happening. I didn't mean to 'take Derek away'. We just… I like him…. I really, really do. I can't explain how much I lo… Like him. And… it sucks, these stupid circumstances." Meredith hoped Cristina didn't catch Meredith almost saying love. She didn't love Derek. She just likes him… a lot. Cristina sat down on the grassy area, Meredith following suit.

"You wanna know why I wanna go to Princeton?"

"The Jersey boys?" Cristina and Meredith laughed at Meredith's guess.

"That, and… it's a clean slate." Meredith nodded at that.

"You start a new chapter. Going to a place where nobody knows who you are." Meredith added.

"Clean slate." Meredith and Cristina smiled at each other.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_**We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont be changed  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

"Okay… I think I'll go with the Jimmy Choos…" Addison said as she, Callie and Izzie stared at the collection of shoes in front of them. Callie rolled her eyes.

"What happened to the Louis Vuitton heels?" she whined.

"Too 'Dancing On the Tables at Bungalow'." Izzie explained. Addison nodded.

"Meaning, too slutty." she added.

"Whatever." Callie replied, grabbing her Gucci leather boots. Addison scrunched her nose at Callies choice.

"Are you sure about that one, Cal?"

_**Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things**_

"So Mom. I'm gonna go to this party with Ellis tonight, and I can't find my Gucci flats! Why isn't it in the package Dad sent?" Meredith shouted, clutching her iPhone tightly to her ear.

"Sweetheart, don't panic. BREATHE. Lexie must have taken it." Susan Grey said over the phone.

"What?!" I told you to warn her about my shoes, Mom! I love my shoes!" Meredith exclaimed, throwing one of her Christian Louboutin stilettos across the room.  
"I wasn't home when she 'stole' it. Dad was probably the one that let her. He's such a pushover when it comes to you girls." Meredith screamed in anger.

_**I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine**_

"_Gossip Girl _saw you go into the rehab center." Derek said, smoothing his hair down with hair gel. Preston straightened his tie and rolled his eyes.

"You still obsessed with that blog, Shep? I didn't know you're still a girl." he joked.  
"Shut up, asshole. Nancy was surfing through the blog and she blurted it out, as usual. Plus, _Gossip Girl_ is the East Coast Goddess. She knows _everything_. Blue or green?" Preston looked at his best friend, confused.

"What?"

"I wanna match Meredith's eyes. Her eyes are blue-green. So… Blue or green?" **(A/N: Totally stole this line fromthe song, "That's How You Know" from Enchanted haha) **When Preston just snickered, Derek rolled his eyes and started to put on the blue silk tie.

"You're a girl." Preston said simply. Derek threw a pair of socks at him.

"Dr. Grey is a hard woman to impress. She knows me as the 'student volunteer'. I wanna be known as Derek, Meredith's…"

"Boyfriend?" Preston finished. Derek grinned.

"You're a girly idiot."

_**I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang**_

"You should wear the company tie, Georgie." Harold O'Malley, George's dad said as George buttoned up his silky navy blue dress shirt.

"I'm not planning to wear a tie, Dad." George replied.

"Sweetheart, maybe I should iron your slacks." Louise O'Malley told George as she passed him the rented jacket and slacks from "Tuxes To Go" in Brooklyn. George rolled his eyes and grabbed the set.

"No thank you, Mom. It looks okay." George's brother, Ron and Jerry, laughed at him from their seats on the living room couch.

"Trying out for the Penguin circus, Georgie?" Ron guffawed. George blushed.

"No. I've got this auction thing for Drs. Montgomery and Grey tonight." George replied.  
The boys cackled.

"Yeah, right. The company's doing the limo service for that event. And I didn't see any limos for you, Georgie!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be my friend Meredith Grey's date." George said, raising an eyebrow. Ron and Jerry stopped laughing and glared at their brother.

"What'd you do to her?"

_**Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**_

"So what's the deal with Derek and Meredith?" Are they really not just fuck buddies?" Alex asked, taking a hit of his joint. He and Mark were back at the Palace, smoking up before the boring bonanza.

"Who the fuck cares?" Mark grunted. Alex giggled as he passed the joint to Mark.

"Everyone. Especially _Gossip Girl_. She put up a wedding watch for them in her blog." mark scoffed before breathing in the addictive drug.

"I think they're good for each other. A match made in the Upper East Side, you know?" Alex slurred. Mark was about to retaliate, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Yeah?" Mark asked, throwing his joint out the window.

"Where are you?!"

_**I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though**_

"Ugh!" Meredith shouted, throwing her Marciano heels against the ivory-colored wall of her room. Cristina scoffed from her spot in front of Meredith's gigantic mirror.

"You can keep the drama queen fit, it won't change the fact that your sister will be throwing up all over your favorite shoes in the morning." Meredith glared at her.

"I just hate her! She steals boyfriends and shoes! Ugh!" Meredith whined. Cristina threw the gold sequined Betsey Johnson mini at Meredith.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Cristina teased. Meredith marched up to her bathroom and slammed the door.

"She can't be that bad!" Cristina laughed. Meredith swung open the door and walked up to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black nylons.

"She's as bad as it gets. Bad things should happen to her." All of a sudden, the door to her room swung open and in came Addison with a Gucci bag. Cristina rolled her eyes and Meredith smiled weakly.

"Talking about me?" Addison smirked.

"No! Not you… just…. changing. We're getting ready… party." Meredith stuttered. Addison handed her the Gucci bag.

"I got these for you today. I was thinking you needed something nice tonight, and I saw these. So…. here. Oh, and congrats on making it to the soccer team." Meredith giggled and opened the shoe box.

"Thanks, Addison. But you didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you guys," Addison replied before exiting the room. Meredith smiled and put on the gorgeous pair of Gucci flats. She looked over at Cristina who was putting the final touches of her make-up.

"You okay with picking up George on the way?" she asked.

"Whatever. I've been to Bambi's before. Plus, I'd rather arrive with him than by myself." Cristina said, shrugging. Meredith quickly put on her scarf, and started to head out, but stopped when Ellis stepped in, arms crossed.

"We need to talk."

_**Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know.  
-Glamorous by Fergie**_


End file.
